Garen's Demacian Crusade
by Nanoshock
Summary: In a world where the league of legends has shut down, Noxus and Demacia share a stable peace, and the threat of the void no longer lingers, a somewhat bored Demacian makes a bet and travels all over Runeterra to accomplish one simple but effort worthy task. To tap the ass of every single female champion.
1. The Start of a Righteous Journey

**Hi there! Before you begin my flagship title, just a quick note about me. Boring I know =(**

 **I'm Nanoshock as you may have guessed. My goal is to write you guys some humorous lemons along with some more serious fan-fiction. At least, that's the plan. I've originally come from HF, but after having a word or two with some fans, mainly someone known as "Waddlebuff" (Hello!) I've decided to come and give you guys on FanFiction all my lovely stories. I also take requests, because we all need practice and you guys have some awesome ideas, so don't be afraid to PM me!**

 **I hope you enjoy them all, including this one and I hope to see more of you guys soon!**

* * *

Garen awoke. He had probably been asleep for a good eight hours now and boy did he feel like shit.

Life had become a nuisance ever since the League of Legends shut its doors, the day Noxus, Demacia and Shurima made a 100 year peace in order to honor their victory over the creatures of the void. Sure it was great knowing that Demacia would be safe now, for at least the length of Garens lifetime, but what is a soldier to do if there is no war to be had, no battles to fight, no justice to be delivered.

He had become a law-keeper. A captain, or rather a general of the city guard. The problem was that there was little to no crime in Demacia, for who would want to disrupt such a utopia, and the ones that did, faced the harsh consequences. Besides Garen wasn't a simple soldier. After so many battles, so much glory, he wasn't about to just go around catching petty thieves and ruffians. So instead, he did nothing but train, eat, sleep and socialise. He had to keep good form of course and he was so used to working out and training, that it was now much more relaxing for him to run around the track or spend an hour parrying with his soldiers than it was to simply lounge about.

The league gave him purpose, without it, he simply had none.

 _Now it's all gone._

Finally getting his backside off his bed, Garen made his way down to the dining quarters of the Crownguard Estate. Out came his adorable, cute little sister Lux, running up to him with open arms as he descended off the last step.

"Hi Big Brother!" she exclaimed as she grinned looking up towards his face. Lux was probably Garen's best friend, tied with Jarvan. There was no sibling rivalry between Lux or Garen, just pure familial love.

She was twenty years old, a full decade below Garen's age. Garen saw her more of a daughter rather than his sister. She had always cheered him up in the worst circumstances and the two had many close calls during their time in the league and on the battlefield. They hardly ever argued, even when they were younger and their bond had grown ever stronger as time passed.

"How was your sleep?" She asked with genuine enthusiasm.

"Great, fine, fine..." Garen murmured still a bit groggy.

"Yup, still not fully awake like always Garen."

"You know I like my sleep Lux, I don't see you fighting battles for five days straight, training day in, day out."

"Yeah, a lot of battles you've fought recently." She giggled.

"Hah, real funny Sis, now can you tell me the time and get off me so I can walk to the breakfast table or am I going to have to carry you with me?"

"It's 9 am at the moment." Lux jumped back with the giddiness and excitement of a 12 year old.

"9 am? What's 9 am?" Garen asked confused.

"0900 hours, mophead!"

"Oh right of course. Sorry I'm just not use to this "conventional time" you guys at home use."

Being in the military for 2/3rd's of his life, he had been conditioned to use military time. Garen chuckled a little as he saw lux giggle herself. Life was a little less of a nuisance because of her.

"So what's with the spring in your step today Lux? You seem a bit more energetic than usual." Garen noticed as he sat down to eat his daily breakfast of three eggs and two whole chicken steaks.

Big guys have big appetites.

"Oh er... I'm going to go out to the magic and hextech fair in Piltover today. I'm leaving this afternoon.

"And who exactly are you going with Lux." Garen questioned her in a fatherly tone.

Lux folded her hands behind her back, looking down towards the floor.

"Just m-me."

"And?"

"er...er...Eh- Ehzr-"

"Ezreal" Garen interjected.

Ezreal was not a welcome name to his ears. It wasn't that the boy had annoyed him or that Garen disliked him. He was a pretty stand-up guy and he was a somewhat good friend. It wasn't even the fact that Ezreal wasn't Demacian nobility. He was a league champion and that was noble enough for Garen. It was simply the fact Ezreal did not give a care in the world about anything that wasn't adventuring. He had no routine, no discipline, no honor. He did not see him looking after Lux in the long term. Garen was fairly sure that in the future if Lux and Ezreal had a family, Ezreal would rather go out on some treasure hunt then spend time supporting his loved ones at home. Being the only man of the house since their father passed away, it was up to Garen to make sure Lux's future was in good hands.

Of course Garen could have been wrong, and it really did seem that Lux and Ezreal really loved each other.

"Sis, don't be nervous, you can go! I won't and can't stop you anyway."

"Really brother!?" Lux looked straight into his eyes. She was overwhelmed with joy. She hadn't seen Ezreal in a month!

"C'mon Sis, why would I say that just to say no. Just make sure you don't mess around too much." Garen teased.

"What do you mean?" Now it was Lux's turn to be confused. She really was an innocent angel.

"Have Sex." Garen said bluntly. The military had taught him to be blunt and thats exactly how went about saying things.

"O-Oh." Lux blushed, her face reddening by the second.

"I wouldn't do such a thing brother, you know-"

"Lux, you really have to learn to take a joke. You're 20 now, do whatever the fuck you want. Yeah I swore, what are you going to do about it? Tell mom? She'll just tell you to grow up."

Garen smirked. Sex. Man, that's something he hadn't had for a long time. It was starting to give him a half-chub. Right in front of his sister.

 _Great._

Luckily, Lux didn't notice. She was too busy thinking of a strong enough comeback but she refused to swear so she just nodded in acceptance.

"By the way, Jarvan came down earlier with Xin, Fiora and Vayne. They were asking if you wanted to hang at the bar with them tonight. If so, they'll be there at around 6 evening. I mean, 1800 hours"

"Alright thanks Sis."

"Well, I'm going to go shopping in the star district, need to grab a few things before I go. If I don't see you brother, I'll catch you in a few days."

She started to turn towards and make her way when Garen grabbed her by the arm.

"A few days? How long is this fair?"

"Oh, well, Ezreal invited me over to his place,

"Oh really? I don't think so." He tried his best to keep a straight face.

"B-b-but you said." An extreme look of dissapointment flashed over her face as her body slumped in resignation.

"Fiiiiine. I guess I did say you could."

He grinned at her as he spoke and gave her a wink.

Lux beamed back at him, anger in her face, but also relief. She hated when he interfered with her relationship with Ezreal.

"Go have fun now sis." Garen hadn't mean to make her angry. He was just teasing, but he understood that Lux respected him and his word.

Lux began moving towards the front entrance of the estate. As she stepped through the gigantic open doors that lead to the front yard she quickly turned towards Garen, opening her mouth.

"You're mean Garen, I don't even say anything mean to you." She pouted her face in a mock frown and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, go along now before I change my mind."

* * *

Garen arrived at the "Old Demacian" bar. He liked the name. It was old by now, and it was Demacian. Simple, yet effective. Him, Jarvan and the gang had been going there for a few years now. It was towards the more richer end of the commoners district which was perfect. This meant that there were no peasants to bother the League Champions, but it still gave the good, drunken feeling of a bar. No one cared by now that the Prince of Demacia, the Night hunter, the Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard as well as Fiora, Shyvana, Xin Zhao and Quinn came to this bar on a weekly basis. It just wasn't special anymore. Of course they were treated with a lot more respect than the other patrons.

"Nice to see you here Garen. Hows retirement?"

Jarvan motioned to a plush sofa. They were seated in one of the more richer corners of the bar.

"Haha, very funny, my Prince." Garen retorted, mockingly.

"You know if you weren't my best buddy Garen, I would have killed you for that." Jarvan snickered. Jarvan may have been the prince of Demacia, but he had also been in the military long enough to not be a posh ass wipe, allowing him to take his comfortable place as the smart-ass of the group, He knew he could be an asshole to his friends and no one would make him pay for it, for who would disrespect the prince of Demacia?

"I would like to see that." came a thick, Ionian voice next to Garen. Seneschal or not, Jarvan's dickhead attitude had rubbed off on Xin Zhao enough to make him pleasant company. Being an outsider of Demacia, back to a time he didn't want to remember, it was hard for Xin Zhao to adjust. He had no emotion back then. He did not know what feelings were, as they were stripped from him through countless years of bloody combat and torture. Slowly and surely however, in the company of those present before him, he learned how to laugh and how to love.

He owed Demacia his life.

"No you wouldn't Xin. You like me way too much."

"Yes, You are right my friend." Xin still prefered to speak in complete Runeterran, totally excluding any slang. It fit his Ionian accent. (Authors Note: Ionian = Asian and Runeterran = English)

"Oui, Garen, it is nice having you here" Fiora agreed. Fiora was somewhat of a tomboy, although nowhere as near as much as the likes of Vi, who was simply a man in a womans body. She liked her hair short and preferred a good duel rather than a fancy dress. Not to say she didn't like fancy dresses. Her armour had a femme-fatale look about it, and she put effort into making herself look attractive. She was rather stuck up however, a typical trait of Laurent kin. Garen had tried his advances on her but to no avail. Her tight ass in her form fitting armour aroused Garen enough, but she just wouldn't put out. She explained that she was about finesse and technique and Garen was about brute force and strategy. That was enough for Garen to take a hint. She just wasn't interested enough.

"Where do you get that accent from? Why won't you tell me?" It was a continual jest between Fiora and Garen.

"My family as you know are from Demacia and that is all you need to know Garen. If you really want to know why don't you try finding out in the library, if you even know where it is."

 _Bitch._

A belt of laughter filled the table, Garen himself feeling a tinge of anger. He wasn't an academic and everyone knew that. He would rather eat shit then go to the library.

"Hmph" Vayne murmured in a humored tone. She always said very little, even when they were socialising. The entire group would talk and banter about numerous topics for a few good hours in the least, with Vayne saying no more than a few words or a sentence or two at the most. Garen even forgot that she was even here half the time. Her incredible intelligence and numerous skills granted her place easily among the crew and Garen respected that. The night hunter had saved many a life in Demacia due to her efforts and she was key in the capture of the eternal nightmare, Nocturne.

Garen remembered when the subject of sex came up a few weeks ago, as it does inevitably. She simply stated: "I do not care for sex. It serves no purpose other than to reproduce and I do not wish for it." No one questioned it. They knew they would get no answer out of her.

"Dragon didn't want to come play today, Jarvan?" Garen asked curiously.

Shyvana lived in the royal palace ever since she was rescued by the prince. He had offered to let her go a few times during the years, but she demanded that she stayed here to protect and serve Demacia, owing her life to him and his kingdom. After the peace had been made, Jarvan again offered to pay for her travels and her domain, wherever she chose to live, but Shyvana stayed, determined to live in Demacia, stating it was her home now and she loved it here. If only Jarvan could see how much she yearned for him. Garen had noticed, but he never bothered to tell Jarvan. It wasn't his problem.

"She had some "business" to attend to." Jarvan responded. "I tried to get her to say what but she said it was none of _my_ business and even me, Prince Jarvan, is afraid of angering a Dragon."

* * *

The group spent a good hour or two catching up through the past two weeks, discussing general topics, when Fiora excused herself.

"Alright guys, sorry, I've been heerre for a little while, but I have a fencing tournament to attend to." Fiora pride shone through as she spoke, her accent caressing the words leaving her mouth.

Vayne herself rose and simply just left without a word. It was then Garen caught a smirk and a slight blush from Fiora as she glanced at Vayne.

Fiora had stated herself that she was bisexual, but Vayne? Who knew what the fuck Vayne was into.

Then it hit Garen.

 _No!...no? Vayne is a lesbian?!_

A slight slap to the back of his head snapped him back to reality, making him close the gaping, drooling hole he called his mouth.

"So since the ladies are gone and you're too busy looking at Fiora's ass, I might aswell ask you Garen." Jarvan incorrectly interpreted. Somewhat.

"Now that things are all settled and you're just wasting at home, why don't you go get a woman?"

"I could say the same for yourself Jarvan."

"Well I'm a prince and a prince requires a princess or at least a valued noblewoman to continue his legacy. Do you see any princesses or decent noblewomen anywhere?"

"You... have a point." Demacia had no princesses and out of the freljord queens, Ashe was married, Sejuani couldn't give a fuck about Demacia and Lissandra was evil and had gone into hiding. Jarvan had considered marrying someone from Noxus to finally resolve all their problems but out of the du couteau sisters, one was akin to the entity known as Medusa and would probably kill him, the other being a simple assassin, holding no real political power or value. Leblanc was out of the question too, as Jarvan hated her for torturing him and assuming his identity and there was no fixing that.

There was always Ionia however, and he had a thing for Irelia. Karma really wasn't his cup of tea, Jarvan preferring milk in his as opposed to plain black.

"There's Irelia I guess. I know you want to rail her bro."

Garen had a confused look upon his face as Jarvan's reaction was one of anger as opposed to humour.

"There's wanting to rail someone and then marrying someone Garen. I don't even know her well enough, I can't just ask her to marry me. It would be hard for Ionian customs and culture to adapt to Demacian culture and customs, and I'll be damned if I let her culture take ours over. There are a lot of political implications I have to think about Garen. I can't just marry anyone. I would love to but I can't." Jarvan spoke with an incredibly annoyed tone in his voice. He was starting to kick off. There was a lot of pent up frustration inside Jarvan simply for these reasons and it would be too hard to explain to the dimwit Garen.

"Sorry Jarvan, but why does any of that political bullshit matter anyway? We're living in new times now, there is going to be peace for our lifetimes."

Garen shrugged somewhat flippantly,

"I was just offering advice, man. Take it or leave it."

Xin face palmed.

"Garen, my good friend, the only action you've been getting is from that slut Katarina, and you did it behind our backs fully knowing that if someone caught you, that someone not being me or Xin Zhao, I'd have to kill you."

Jarvan looked at him dead straight in his eyes, staring him down to the core.

"For real, this time."

He paused, making sure he got the message across before slumping back down in his chair.

"Come back to me when you've laid with all the women in the league, then I'll listen to you."

 _So they knew._

Garen was furious. Not only did his friend call his girlfriend a slut, he also dismissed his sexual prowess, and that to Garen was like Jarvan dismissing his manhood.

Most of the female champions mocked Garen. They all assumed he overcompensated for his "Little Soldier" with his courage and bravery, and teased about how he whacked off to the thought of Demacia. Especially that erection invoking seductress, Ahri.

Now his brother was mocking him too? That was the final blow to his dignity.

"Is that a bet Jarvan?" Garen beamed, anger in his voice.

Jarvan chuckled now, grinning back at Garen's face.

"Oh, the big, burly Demacian man getting upset already?"

"Fuck you, Jarvan. I was just trying to help."

The smile on Jarvan's face vanished immediately. He and Garen almost never got angry at each other and this was a stupid way to start an argument between them.

"Look, Garen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, but you can at least thank me for keeping your secret safe along with Xin Zhao."

The anger from Garen drained as he realised just how right Jarvan was. He had been inconsiderate to his friends, not knowing the true risks that his affair truly had. The amount of pain it would have caused Jarvan had his relationship gone public, to kill his own friend over something stupid. Jarvan would have never killed Garen, but to spare him would show that Demacia was corrupt, and once the people saw that, well, it would ruin everything Demacia had striven for. It would have made Demacia just as bad as Noxus.

Garen pondered around in his brain. And then, a brilliant idea struck him like a stone.

"Really though Jarvan, if I actually, you know, went around banging every female champion, would you consider calling it even for keeping my secret and maybe go talk to Irelia for once?"

"Are you being serious Garen?"

"You did just insult me, and now I feel like I have to prove something, and I owe you big time. Besides, I'm bored." He shrugged.

 _Good enough reason as any, right?_

"How does this even help me Garen. You boning every League chick does not benefit me in any way. Are you like, going to send me hex-pictures of them or something so I can sleep peacefully at night?"

"Easy. Ii would boost our diplomatic relations and get Intel. Besides, I'd open up Irelia for you and let you know if I approve. Maybe I'll invite you to bone her with me." Garen smirked and gave Jarvan a knowing wink.

Jarvan hesitated. He was getting hard by the idea that him and his best friend would be boning that fine piece of ass. How tight her cunt must be. And to even think about plowing her butthole. His tent was slowly growing in his pants.

"If you actually somehow did it, then yes I would." Jarvan said half laughing.

"It's a deal?"

Jarvan still couldn't take it seriously but composed himself.

 _Fuck it, it'd be a laugh at least._

"Yes, but only you get proof of every one night stand and you bring me along when you go to Ionia. I'll find out one way or another."

"Xin is our witness, right Xin?" Garen asked, turning towards the sole spectator of the entire debate.

Xin just sat there with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe the scene he was just witnessing.

Then out came a roaring, thundering belly laugh from his gaping mouth as he clutched his stomach.

"Sister fucker!" he screamed in between guffaws, pointing a hand at Garen.

Jarvan couldn't help but join in with his own snickering.

"Xin, I'm not fucking my sister!" Disgust was on Garen's face as he roared, a few curious faces turning to see what the commotion was about. He turned around and gave the set of onlookers a cold, hard stare. There wasn't a second peep from any of them.

"Well, are we doing this or not?" Jarvan extended his open palm, as Garen turned around to look at him.

"It's on." Garen extended his own, sealing the deal with a formal handshake. Taking a last swig of his ale, he stood up with enthusiasm and vigor. He had found a new purpose in life. A glorious ass-tapping crusade.

"Where are you going Garen?" Xin exclaimed as Garen turned.

"I have to start somewhere, and there are five beautiful ladies in Demacia waiting to be loved."

"Six."

"Xin. I'm not going to fuck my sister, you filthy dog."

"You still forgot Poppy. Her lonely heart counts too, my friend."

Garen shuddered at that thought. He had forgotten about the yordles.

 _Great. Thanks Xin._

"Good luck with Vayne and Fiora. I have no idea how you will get those two." Mischief surrounded his voice.

And with that, Garen left.


	2. Dragon's Descent (Shyvana)

Garen made his way to the Lightshield Palace, following the familiar paths to it's doors. He had access to Jarvan's fort and the key to every lock. Jarvan trusted Garen with everything and vice versa, since they were pretty much brothers, as close as friends could get.

He decided to start with the easiest first. To him, that was either the half-dragon Shyvana or the maven Sona. He had decided on Shyvana because she was bound to be at home according to Jarvan and she was usually alone for one reason or another.

Garen knew how much Shyvana wanted Jarvan to love her. He saw her blush every time Jarvan gave her attention, she would follow his every order to the word, even dropping whatever ordeal was consuming her time, simply to carry out whatever he wanted. Of course, Jarvan valued Shyvana. She was his most valuable asset and one of his closest friends, but he didn't see her as anything more. Garen assumed it was because Jarvan felt guilty about keeping her, that he was somehow caging her in this incredible palace, making her follow out his orders, denying her freedom, like she was some servant or pet. It was ironic because it was Shyvana who wanted nothing more to be Jarvan's pet. Of course she probably knew Jarvan couldn't marry her. Who would want to have a half-dragon monstorous creature as their queen. It wasn't that Shyvana looked like a beast though, she had curves many girls would have dreamed off and her scale-skin made her ass and breasts firm due to their toughness.

The nobility, his parents and the council wouldn't allow them to marry anyway, but Garen knew nothing would please Shyvana more then the promise of Jarvan's love and that was exactly what he planned to use for leverage. It was dirty, maybe even black-mail, and it was the reason why he hadn't done it before, but this time he had a bet to fulfill and he could probably make poor Shyvana a little happier by releasing some of her own sexual frustration.

Garen steeled himself for the oncoming confrontation.

 _Still, she's my friend. I shouldn't treat her like a slut._

What was he thinking, he was about to blackmail Shyvana into sex, morals had no place right now.

He approached the door to her living quarters and was about to knock when he heard a sound... or a voice coming from behind the door. He stopped and listened intently, trying to hear what was going on.

 _Something's...wrong._

Tilting his ear towards the door, he listened. He heard someone moaning... or wait, was that someone crying? He listened harder, stopping his breathing.

 _Yes, definitely crying. Was Shyvana... crying?_

He steadied himself up and knocked on the door. The crying turned into a gasp as he heard some shuffling behind the door.

"Who is it? Jarvan is that you?" the voice said half hopeful, half desperately.

"No it's Garen, the next best thing. Can we talk Shyvana, you didn't come today. Whats up?"

"Go away!" She cried. Fire and fury was in her breath.

 _Oh Fuck, I've angered the dragon_.

"Sorry, I'm... busy." The voice followed up after a few silent seconds. She had calmed down a little.

"I know you're not busy Shyvana, please open up the door. I'm just...err... a little "worried" about you."

Garen started to feel guilty about his morality. Here she was crying, probably about Jarvan and he was going to make it worse, trying to black-mail her into sex for a stupid bet.

"You know what Shyvana, never mind, I'll leave you alone."

"No wait!" Garen heard running as she ran towards the door.

"Sorry, come inside, I could use the company."

The blue and white ornamental door opened, and from around the side of the door peeped Shyvana's beautiful, unique face, the envy of many women. She had these orange eye whites with red irises that seemed to burn alive, her pupils like slits. Reptilian, but they only spanned halfway across her eye vertically so that they were humanly proportioned. A mixture of impossibly smooth skin and rough scaly texture covered the entirety of her body, extending to her face. Her cheeks and scalp were rough and snakelike whilst her forehead, nose and lips were as smooth as silk. Her thick strands of purple hair were tied behind her in a neat, plaided pony tail, the length of it dropping to her waist.

 _If only if she wasn't so infatuated with Jarvan, I could have had this beautiful creature sooner._

"Hi Garen." She smiled sadly as she greeted him.

"Hi Shyvana." He gave her a reassuring smile back.

Garen entered and noticed Shyvanas garments. She was wearing nothing, literally, except her scale chest-plate and armoured skirt. She could will them on and off at her own desire but it meant she had to be careful wearing conventional clothing, in case she accidentally tore them if she willed her armour on, and it caused her to walk somewhat seductively, even if she didn't want to, swaying her ass side to side.

His eyes and mind then drifted to her cleavage, her firm, perky breasts adding a quite sizable package to her chest. He took a quick glance and peered back up.

She didn't notice.

Shyvana turned her back towards Garen and lead him inside. He stared as her tight ass swayed from side to side as she walked with a gap in her thighs, peering directly between her thick thighs.

 _Into the dragon's den I go._

* * *

Her abode was simple. A kitchen to one side, a bedroom at the other. A front lounge and a bathroom.

"Come in the bedroom with me Garen. I was about to sleep and I hate sitting in the front lounge anyway."

Garen was taken aback.

"So suddenly Shyvana?" Jarvans dickbag attitude and charm had rubbed on him a long, long time ago.

"Haha, very funny. Are you here to mock me or are you actually worried about me?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to brighten the mood. Go on ahead."

He followed Shyvana into her room. It was a surprisingly nice room, the walls painted a deep, warm red, with a lush orange carpet and yellow lighting.

 _Kind of like a volcano, or a furnace._

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be the type! Looks good Shy." Garen exclaimed with actual enthusiasm.

"I'm half human too, I have taste." She responded. There was a collection of hex-photos and magic-animated screens on this blood-red mahogany desk with a 3 pane mirror in the middle of it. Half of them were covered up with a cloth. Probably pictures of Jarvan, Garen amused himself.

"Glad you like it though, I've never really shown anyone except Lux, Vayne and Fiora. Oh and Jarvan of course." She blushed. She was really bad at hiding it.

Garen took a seat next to her on the bed. They were sat upright on the foot of the bed with their legs on the floor.

"You were crying when I got here Shyvana, I could hear you outside the door, is that why you didn't come today?" Being blunt was his way of dealing with problems.

 _No bullshit, no sugar coating._

Shyvana was visibly fuming, her eyes seemed to well up with anger, her breath hot on his arm, like steam from a whistling kettle.

 _Okay, maybe being so sudden wasn't the best idea._

Then, she suddenly started crying, and all her anger turned into sadness.

"Garen, why won't he love me Garen, I just want him to love me." she bawled. It was like watching a twelve year old cry except it was a hot, draconian woman instead. She laid herself down on the bed.

"Get up Shyvana, its okay. There's no need to cry." Garen knew exactly had to handle this. Lux on her rare, sad occasions had given him enough experience.

"Look at yourself, a beautiful woman like you and you're crying about such silly things."

"IT'S NOT SILLY." She beamed back. She was getting pent up again.

 _Fuck._

"Look, if I find you gorgeous then Jarvan will definitely find you hot. We're basically brother him and I, you know this. I'm being serious." He was telling the truth. She was exotically beautiful, like some prized supermodel.

Shyvana instantly got up and stopped sobbing, although she kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

 _There we go. Good job Garen, you silver mouthed handsome devil._

"Have you actually asked Jarvan for a date Shyvana? I would have thought by now you would have asked him."

"Why would he go on a date with me? I'm a monster, he would ruin his reputation by going out with me. No one loves me."

 _You poor soul._

"Are you insane Shyvana, how many times have we all gone as a group of friends or you have gone alone with Jarvan on a mission. Did anyone say anything? No, you're a Demacian and you have the respect of many."

"And what if he turned me down Garen? I couldn't handle that. It would break me." Shyvana winced at the thought. Another tear rolled down her rough, scaly cheeks.

"Did you not just hear what I said? He thinks you're hot. Trust me."

Shyvana looked up at Garen. The words finally registering in her brain.

"You really think so?"

"Yes Shyvana, you're really hot. No pun intended." He gave a comforting wink.

 _Heh._

Shyvana's face lit up as it brimmed with happiness, her Vigor renewed.

Garen felt good, in the easiest way he could describe it. He had helped both his friends out, and he had done it in the most honest way possible.

"Thanks Garen. I really didn't expect it to be you. I've told Fiora and Vayne and they just told me to get over it. I didn't even mention it to Lux. Thank you so much!"

She collapsed into him with open arms and hugged him tightly, as he felt a great disturbance in his pants, his cock springing up, his erection growing rapidly.

"That's enough S-Shyvana."

He could feel her warm, scaly breasts rub and warp against his own chest. She just wouldn't let go of him, and he couldn't break free from her grasp. She was gripping so tightly as if she wanted to merge into him.

Then contact was made.

 _Goddamnit it, Little Garen, you've let me down, you son of a bitch._

He wanted to slowly get to bed her but he had already fucked up. Shyvana shuddered at the touch of his spear. Strangely, she didn't let go, instead she moved her body even closer.

"You know Garen, I've never noticed... how handsome you were until today." she whispered into his ear. Her right hand and arm kept hold of his back whilst her left hand slowly descended to his stomach, touching his navel and slowly going down to his pants. She may have been insecure but she was nowhere near as innocent as she seemed to be. Garen followed her advances with his own, moving his hand up towards her breasts. Her armour was still there but he could feel her cleavage from the underside and slid his hands up through the tiny, warm. It felt scaly, but smooth at the same time, and he could sense her breath pick up in speed. She had been waiting for something like this for a long, long time.

"I owe you for helping me out Garen. You deserve some, sort of "reward"." she kept on whispering.

"I'm going to need someone to show me how to work in the bedroom to please my prince, why don't you give me some of your "experience" today. I kind of really need it now anyway."

Her dirty talk needed refinement, she wasn't subtle enough and her innuendo's sucked, but it still turned him on.

A lot.

"First, lets start with a simple quick and easy hand-job."

She dropped to her knees by his crotch and winked at him. Garen stood up, unbuckling his belt as he did, pulling down his pants, his dong roaming freely now. It was only half way to being fully erect, as Shyvana willed her armor away, revealing her heaving breasts, floating there with the perkiness of a teen. She licked her lips as she got ready to pull on the thick, turgid cock in front of her.

"Not bad, not the biggest cock I've seen, but bigger then most. Still overcompensating though."

Garen simply chuckled. He wasn't even fully hard yet. Shyvana thought he was simply laughing at her smug comment.

Shyvana began stroking the pole with her one hand, considering using two, but it simply wasn't long enough. Her hands rubbed up and down, twisting and turning as she rubbed his pre-cum into his own skin.

Why is it getting bigger?

She began using both her hands now as she gasped at how big his cock was becoming, the size almost doubling.

"I t-thought that was it."

"You were wrong."

Garen beamed back at her, a smirk on his face. The glory of Demacia nearly spanned the entire length of her face.

"H-Holy Shit. It's so fucking big." Shyvana stopped. She just couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Still overcompensating? How about a blowjob?"

She nodded her head slowly and began to put her lips around his cock. But she couldn't. The girth was amazing.

"Try just opening your mouth wide. Like you were eating something."

"I sure am eating something here." She was going crazy about this cock. She took the first half of his cock in her mouth as her fangs grazed over, her head bobbing up and down, the initial pain fading away as her saliva lubed him up. Droplets of cum and saliva soon began to drip from her mouth, dripping onto her breasts, and making their way past her stomach.

"Not bad... but I need a little more."

He nodded over to the bed.

"I think this will be easier if I lie down."

He laid himself facing upwards on the bed as Shyvana sat open legged, facing towards him at the foot of the bed. He could see an orange liquid swirling around her nether regions, as she began to suck along once more.

 _Dragon cum. Nice._

Shyvana had gotten a good portion in her mouth now, slobbering all over his pole while he watched her. She had long since started touching her clit, her sweet, orange juice dripping down the length of her thighs and on to the bed. It was a lot less runny now, taking on a more thicker consistency, almost as sticky as semen.

"How long do you want me to go?! I'm going to throw up soon!"

"Just go down... one more time, Shy. Slowly."

She did as he asked, going down as slow as she could without gagging. Hen could feel her beginning to retreat when he brought his hand above her, and pushed her head down all the way. She squirmed as her body trembled as she rubbed her pussy harder, seemingly turned on as she was forced to deep throat his cock. He kept her there for a good few seconds, her eyes watering as she fought her gag reflex. Then he let her go.

She coughed and spat, flem and spit flying everywhere.

"AH...YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I'M GOING...I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Really? Seemed like you enjoyed it." Garen notioned to the small pool of orange sticky liquid that was swishing around on the bed.

"You still have to finish me off."

Shyvana wanted to scream at him. Wanted to chop his dick off and feed it to him, but she couldn't, she felt compelled to listen to him. She was daresay enjoying him ordering her about.

"Alright lie down on the bed Shy, I think it's time we moved on."

Shyvana lay on the bed with her legs apart, facing upwards. Her cunny was fully visible, bubbling and slowly spurting cum like it was some sort of lava spout.

Garen plopped his cock right in her scaly chest, his member spanning from the bottom of her chest, all the way up her cleavage and protruding out the top. Her scales caressed and shaped around his dick, rough but warm. The only thing Garen could compare it to was fucking a hot piece of chainmail in the sun. Not that he ever did that...except that one time when he was thirteen. He started thrusting is pole in and out, tough at first, but the spit on his cock lowered the friction as he kept going. Shyvana was licking the tip, lapping up what she could, both her hands on her breasts pushing in on his member, trying to grind her pussy with her thighs, now plastered with her cum.

"Need a third hand?"

"Ye-Yes, please." She whimpered.

Garen swayed to the side a little, not stopping his onslaught, and put his right hand down towards her cunt. He was considering what to do.

 _Two in the pink, one in the stink works for Katarina. Why not try it here?_

Shyvana gasped as she felt his index and middle finger penetrate her pussy. It was sopping wet by now, inhumanely so, like a slobbering beast. Her cunt made a lewd "schlick" as he played with it, making a filthy mess on the bed. Then he inserted his pinky into her ass. She came with a long, loud moan, her voice wavering as she received a well needed orgasm. Garen pulled his fingers from her pussy, wondering what her juices tasted like.

He put one finger in his mouth.

 _TASTES LIKE SHIT._

He wondered if he had put the wrong finger in his mouth, switching his fingers.

 _Nope, freshly squeezed Dragon juice wouldn't sell well at all._

"I can't wait anymore."

Shyvana pushed Garen down on the bed, making him face upwards as she grabbed the monstrous cock and aimed it at her pussy, intending to ride him, when she stopped.

"I...I can't do it. I'm saving this one for Jarvan. Besides your cock would destroy me."

"You're a Virgin?!" Garen was the one being surprised now. He knew it!

"No, you dumb fuck."

 _Oh._

"It's just been years since I've been fucked and I really want to save my pussy for Jarvan. If I let you in there you'll just ruin it for him and he might get dissapointed." She said it in a worried tone.

 _This fucking half-dragon, lovey-dovey to the end._

"Well you can't just leave me here, that's unfair."

She stayed silent. Then she spoke.

"Use my ass."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Isn't that the hole you're supposed to save for your true loved one?"

"What the fuck? Why would I worry about you fucking my shit hole?"

"What happened to all the dirty talk Shy?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Shyvana readied herself, her puckered butthole placed on the tip of his dick. She relaxed and slowly began to sink. Garen was in tight bliss, Shyvana's rectal cavity sucking in his cock with incredible tightness, refusing to let go. He wasn't even close to coming, far from it, but he would enjoy riding this for the longest while. Her cunt dribbled all over his navel as she winced and gritted her teeth.

 _One last push._

Her pussy was tingling, as she played with it the entire time, ramping herself up to another orgasm. She was so close to cumming as well.

 _If Garen is this big... I hope Jarvan is too._

Shyvana sighed in relief as she accomplished her difficult task, her fat cheeks making contact with Garen's thighs at last. He let her savor the moment, allowing Shyvana to feel the heavy, fat cock twitch in her ass, still rubbing her clit, edging herself.

"Happy are you?" Garen notioned to her twitching pussy. One flick and it would cum.

"This c-cock is s-so fucking g-good."

"Thanks, but whats the hold up?"

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"I'm not going to come with you sitting like this. Start moving Shy."

She didn't budge. No way was she actually going to ride that cock. She thought she could, but it wasn't possible.

"How are you going to please Jarvan then?"

That did it..

 _ **Now its my turn, you dipshit.**_

Shyvana lifted herself off as she trembled with excitement. Garen waited for a few seconds, gazing at the blushed, cute face of the half-dragon, taking a mental snap of the scene.

He drove in hard.

 _Hole in fucking one!_

Shyvana screamed, as steam erupted out of her mouth,. Hot, sticky, orange cum splashed on Garen's chest. She couldn't stop trembling, her ass cheeks pulsating in and out, her nipples rock hard, her hands struggling to support her upright. She had the biggest grin on her face.

Garen just waited, concerned he hadn't somehow just killed her.

"D-don't St-stop...Y-you fuck."

Garen lowered his cock and slammed in again, each thrust causing the half-dragon to moan in pleasure as he gripped her thick, heavy thighs. He could feel her strong, moist walls clamp down on his cannon as he continued to pump into her, her hands spreading her cheeks apart.

"Aaahhhh..."

Garen stopped as Shyvana trembled once more, her viscous, hot lava spouting out of her cunt and onto his body. With a satisfied sigh, she continued on by herself, a fire blazing in her eyes. Her hand had not stopped rubbing her clit the entire time, prolonging her pleasure, her body craving for more.

"Shyvana are you...Stop...STOP!"

Garen found his cock being milked impossibly by her ass as it tightened ever harder around his junk, the heat now becoming extremely uncomfortable. He tried to remove her from his body, but she gripped onto him, digging her claws into his flesh. He could feel his release approach as her smooth behind kept slamming into his legs, each time with a louder, harder thwack. He shot load after load into her rear, covering her insides with his semen as she continued to ride him, causing him to wince and tense in pain, licking her lips as she played with her new toy She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop.

 _ **More...MORE!**_

Her ass had made a seal around Garen's cock as she kept going, her hand still rubbing on the now swollen and heavily abused clit, giving into her own heart stopping pleasure. It was painful, so utterly painful. Garen groaned as his rod continued to be milked by the once docile dragon, just wanting to escape the torture chamber, his strength no match for the rampaging beast he had wrongfully laid with.

Shyvana groaned as ecstasy filled her mind and senses. Her toy couldn't stop now! She needed another few drops from him that was all. She hadn't felt so good in...in forever! It was intoxicating! Her mind lived and breathed cock. She could only continue fucking it all out, and she now had the perfect toy for the job.

The last thing Garen remembered was some monster riding him, his vision blurring and darkening. As her tight ass squeezed his cock dry once more, he passed out.


	3. A Grand Challenge - Part 1 (Fiora,Vayne)

**Hello readers!**

 **Here's the third chapter of this saga, updated just for you guys! Hope you enjoy it. Please follow and fave if you enjoy this as it is a very ambitious project and I'll need all the motivation I can get.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Garen Awoke. He may have had felt like shit the morning before, but today he felt like ten tons of shit.

He looked around groggily and weakly. He didn't even know who he was.

 _My name is...Garen...and I live in Demacia,_

He was still laying in the bed wondering where he had ended up. He could remember some sort of nightmare that occured in his sleep. It had felt so real but the details were just so foggy. As his vision cleared, he started to slowly move his head around, trying to puzzle out where he was.

 _I'm in...someone's room... it's not mine though._

His weakened gaze tried to focus on the hex-pictures that lay on the red mahogany desk, on the other side of the room.

 _Shyvana's room?... Why am I in Shyvana's room..._

His body was sore and ached all over, it felt like he had been abused. Shyvana popped through the door.

"Did you sleep well?" She grinned. She seemed somewhat apologetic in her voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry for what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" He responded, half-dead. Garen was not a morning person, and the aches and pains all over his body didn't help.

"You don't remember?"

"No...No... I kind of remember...?" Memories slowly came back.

 _I had gone to Shyvana's place for a some reason... and then we went to her bedroom. Then...we talked for a bit and...she gave me a handjob and then we-_

"ARGH" He felt a sharp throbbing pain hit him from inside his groin. He looked down at his wing-man, mortified by how it was shriveled up, like some sort of devil had sucked up all his inner essence. He watched as his pecker tried its best to get hard from his erotic thoughts, but it was on its last legs.

"WHY DOES MY DICK HURT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Garen then realised he was completely naked.

"WHY AM I NAKED?" He looked at Shyvana in a mixture of disbelief, confusion, pain and anger.

"Well... me and you had a lot of fun last night... well we did for the first half an hour and then... I..er... got a bit carried away you know?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? MY DICK IS DEAD! HOW DID YOU KILL IT?"

His Johnny had indeed felt like it had died.

Shyvana couldn't help herself from giggling and blushing at his questions. She was trying to play it off like it was some big joke, something to laugh about.

"I'm so sorry, I...I couldn't stop... I just kept going... and then your dick just started shriveling up on me so I-"

"WHAT? YOU RAPED ME WHILST I SLEPT?" Garen was furious now. His dick was dead!

"Garen I didn't mean it, I'm actually sorry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT"? I THOUGHT YOU RESPECTED ME BUT YOU RAPE ME IN MY SLEEP?"

She had actually started to cry now, obvious that she had gotten too carried away. He would never forgive her.

Garen sighed. He had brought it upon himself after all. He was the one who decided to mess with her with ill-intent and he paid the price. He reminded himself to never fuck with dragons. Or to fuck a dragon.

 _Dragon and Fuck should never co-exist in the same sentence._

He firmly rooted the stern thought in his head. After a few awkward seconds of silence and silent sobbing, he looked down at Shyvana at the foot of the bed noticing little Garen finally begin to revive himself.

 _What a stout little guy._

His rage had dropped somewhat from the sight.

"Shyvana, stop bawling like a twelve year old and answer me."

She listened. She would have to make it up to him now and she might as well start by giving him answers.

"So what happened after you were done with me?"

"I...I still needed some...fun so I went to Jarvan... We had fun."

"And by fun, you mean you also raped him whilst he slept and then drained his life force?"

"No...I took your advice and went to see him because...well...I was in the mood"

"Enough with the bullshit. On with it." He hated bullshit. He was still angry at her.

"We had sex and then I slept with him the entire night."

"So you left me here to rot?"

"N-No Garen, I had the maids clean up everything and I even made you breakfast to say sorry."

 _Really? That was the best she could do? Make breakfast and get some poor maids to clear her mess._

He wasn't afraid of any rumors spreading out. Everyone in the palace was handpicked and paid well to keep their lips shut about anything and to simply do what they were ordered to do, zero questions asked. She seemed very sincere in her apology, resentment in her eyes as she regretted her actions severely, even trying to repress her memories of the night before. He sighed once more. It'd have to do.

"Did you tell him what happened with me and you?"

"Yes I did. I cleaned myself before I went. It was only midnight Garen. I had time."

The two were silent for a while. Shyvana staring down at the floor, embarrassment and regret plaguing her thoughts.

"Well since you're sooooo sorry, I would like to take a shower and eat this breakfast you've made for me. Then I'll even THINK about forgiving you." He was nearly fully awake now and the aches in his body had dimmed down a lot. A good hot shower was all he needed.

* * *

Garen and Shyvana ate their breakfast. She had made a full leg roast of lamb and good kilo of ham. Being a half-beast gave her quite the appetite and Garen required some well needed, vital, soul rejuvenation. They had been talking for a while now and had made a promise to try and forget about last nights events.

 _She's a good cook._

He chomped through his lamb steak with enthusiasm. It was well done, seasoned thoroughly and had a juicy feeling to it, if a little too tough.

"So, Fiora and Vayne wanted to see you today." Shyvana had recieved some messages on her hex-communicator. It was a simple device, using a bit of teleportation magic and a hex-screen to convey simple messages. They were extremely expensive however, so only the richest could acquire one. The mastermind, Heimerdinger, had given all the Demacians and Piltovern league champions their own copy, in order to strengthen their co-operative bond.

"What were they saying?"

"Oh, that you should head over to Fiora's manor and meet her in the her fencing room. She said it was urgent."

"Fiora wants ME for once?" He laughed at the irony.

"Well, she said that she'll be waiting for you at around 3pm. That in two hours if you didn't know."

"3pm?"

"1500 hours. You should get used to reading a normal clock."

Garen simply shrugged, slurping down the last remaining sip of water. He had enjoyed the meat feast.

"I better set off now then. The food was delicious by the way. Lets call it even okay?" He gave her a comforting wink. She led him to the door and opened it for him.

"I'll catch you sometime, Shyvana. Maybe we can have some good old-fashioned fun next time?" He smirked as he spoke.

She came up and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, giving him a kiss filled with seduction rather than one of passion.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Stop reminding me though. I'm so sorry." She didn't want to remember what she had done to her friend, even if he had gotten over it already.

"Don't worry, we're still friends, Shy. Just... tone it down next time."

"Thanks Garen."

And with that, he left once more.

The Laurent Manor was an exquisite sight to behold. It wasn't the vast size or sheer height of the building like the Lightshield Palace, but rather the building had its own flair and grace. It had the most interesting architecture, with tall spires and coned towers, completely made out of some sort of washed cobble-stone. The Laurent family motif was laced delicately all around the building like a work of art and the seemingly hand thatched roof gave it a sort of unique, rustic feel to it. There were very few buildings left like it in the entirety of Demacia. Garen had learned from his sister, that these buildings were from an era before the lightshields, when Garen's Great-Great-Great-Grandaddy was still around, doing whatever he did. Fiora called her particular manor a château, whatever the hell that meant.

He approached the front entrance of the manor, its main stone spire towering above his head.

"Bonjour, monsieur Garen, how can I help." a posh, heavily accented voice greeted him.

The voice belonged to Sebastian, the house butler and devoted servant of Fiora. He had a most "grand" personality about him, his attitude stuck-up like the rest of Laurents. It was well known the Laurents took pride very seriously, especially since Fiora's father dishonored the house name by cheating in a duel. He had been caught by Garen and Xin Zhao themselves, dipping his sword in paralysis poison, fully intent on cheating his way to fame. Dueling was a big deal in Demacia, it was one of the traditions that had been passed down for years. Only a scumbag would have dishonored his family and his ancestors in such a disgusting way.

"Bon-jore, Sebastian" Garen mimicked. The Laurents seemed peculiar to him, with their strange accents and foreign language. He figured they might have been Gypsies from long ago, travelling around runeterra like the stories of old.

"It's Bon- _jour,_ monsieur Garen. You are butchering the pronunciation of the language." He retorted, obviously offended by this brute who stood before him.

"Sebastian, I don't care. I don't even know where the language comes from."

Sebastian tutted in a most annoyed way.

"The Laurent family holds their pride in keeping the most ancient language and culture of Demacia. It has been passed down for generations and I will not let a oblivious noble like you dismiss it so."

 _Ohhhhhh, so they were speaking "Old Demacian"._

Garen shrugged. The only "Old Demacian" he cared about was the one bar.

"Well I'm here to see Fiora, she's been expecting me."

"Suis-moi" Sebastian replied, motioning towards the giant doors.

"What?"

Sebastian pouted his face and lowered his brow.

"Follow. Me." Garen snickered in response. Pissing off a Laurent was amusing.

* * *

"Bonjour, Mon-Amie."

"What?"

"I said "Hello, My friend" Garen. You are so stupide."

Fiora's accent was the one of two things Garen loved most about Fiora. It was quite strong and thick, but it was still easy to understand her, and it had the strange effect of making her sound a lot cuter and feminine than she acted. The other was her tight, toned ass, her years upon years of training in the art of dueling had given her the rear of a goddess.

"I see our good friend, Garen has arrived."

He looked to see who was greeting him, hardly surprised at the owner of the voice.

It was Vayne.

Garen had no strong interest in Vayne. She was good-looking he had to admit, most league champions were, and her petite frame and stature gave her a nice womanly shape. It was just Vayne never really talked much, anything she would say would always be important, but she would make no effort to crack jokes or make irrelevant comments. She was business, all the time no matter what, and the only time he had seen her relax was during their weekly meetups, if only a little. Her personality made even Garen himself a little uneasy, although, now that he thought about it, it made her quite alluring.

"Greetings, Vayne."

"Call me Shauna for today."

"You want me to call you by your first name, Vayne?" He poked at her curiously.

"Yes. Starting from now."

He knew he wouldn't receive any answer from her.

 _Why was she being so personal all of a sudden?_

He had also noticed that usually flippant and talkative Fiora, was now completely silent.

"Since when did you do all the talking Shauna? If I remembered, you weren't the talkative type, and I'm a guest of Fiora's manor, not yours."

"Hmph" It was Vayne's way of expressing humour. It was a laugh of some sort, but it completely lacked the personality and joy of a laugh, instead being cold and cruel. Even that Noxian Scourge, Darius's, simple "HA!" had some kind of wicked joy lined around it.

"You'll learn soon enough, Garen. You see, I have learned of a little bet you and our prince have made. An absurd bet but a bet nonetheless."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How on earth could Vayne know? Why did she care so much? Was she not a lesbian?

"As for answering your question of how? Well lets just say one of our good friends had much to say."

He thought of who it could be. It was just him and Jarvan at the table. No one else was the-

A great big grin plastered his face as he chuckled to himself. Xin, the pervert that he had become, probably spilled the beans to the rest of the group, probably for his own entertainment. He was pretty sure he was watching somewhere, hidden.

 _That slimy devil._

Vayne was now slowly walking towards and circling around Garen, her dominance asserted with every step.

"Now, Me and Fiora being the good, close friends that we are wished to "help" you out."

"Well that makes it easy."

"Hmph."

He wished she'd stop doing that. He was starting to feel uneasy, shifting around in his gear, Vayne still circling him, each step calculated. She was at least a good five inches smaller than him, but he was dealing with a person who even the creatures of the night were afraid of. It was a somewhat comical scene to come across for a complete stranger.

"Before you get too excited, we have a proposition for you. A "Grand Challenge", one might say."

Garen stood still listening. He knew it would be wise to just let her talk. Interrupting her seemed to be a very, very bad idea.

"You and Fiora will have a duel and I will be judge. If you lose, you will be her pet. If you win, she will be your pet. If you decline? Then I'm sorry to say that you've already failed your task."

"Sounds fair, but doesn't Fiora get a say in this?"

She walked up to the still statue of the duelist, staring her down, as if she "owned" Fiora. Garen could have sword he saw Fiora tremble as the night hunter approached her, the same slow, mechanical rhythm in her steps. The black-clad woman took her finger, and stroked Fiora's cheek, Garen amazed at how Fiora quivered at the touch, her face blushing.

"I am her mistress. She will do whatever I ask of her."

He raised his eyebrows, pouting his bottom lip.

 _Kinky._

"Since you have no notion of how to use a rapier, being the ungraceful brute that you are, we've supplied you with a wooden sword. First to make contact wins."

"Catch." Fiora threw the sword at Garen, words finally escaping her zipped mouth. He caught it with ease and readied it in his right hand, swinging it around. He had been using swords like these since he was first drafted into the army.

"Enguarde."

Garen took from Fiora's pose that he was meant to stand ready.

"Pret..."

He threw his sword from hand to hand, catching it back and forth. He hadn't fought for a while, the adrenaline getting to him as he waited impatiently as he eyed down his opponent to be, observing her form, trying to strike fear into her.

"Allez!"

Fiora lunged first, narrowly missing Garen, trying to catch him off guard whilst the terminology of basic fencing confused him. His reflexes were quick however and he dashed back with a simple step.

"Too slow" he mimicked, hearing her cute, teasing voice mocking him on the rift, the same words, over and over again.

Fiora responded with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed by his mockery. She backpedaled and circled Garen, both of them glaring at each other, waiting to strike. It wasn't a fencing match after all, it was a true duel. He made a quick jab with his sword, but she effortlessly dodged it, following it up with a dash to hise side, striking at the same time, narrowly missing his torso.

He responded with a large overhead swing, using both of his hands to crash down on herhead, the sword whistling as it cut the air with its blunt end.

Taken aback by such a mighty blow she rolled to the side, noticing how Garen had missed by mere millimeters...

Jab went her thin Rapier.

Garen barely managed to block the deft attack using the face of sword and deflected her blow to the side. His breath panted as the thrill of the fight exhilarated him, his heart, mind and soul missing the many skirmishes he had fought on the rift.

"Nice Parry." Fiora, too, was hyped up by the fight, her chest heaving in the excitement. She was Finesse and Speed, where Garen was Strength and Discipline, both equally matched, the duel proving to be quite the spectacle. He had no time to reply back, returning her jab, aiming for her thigh. The sword went right between her legs instead as she gasped, the wind of the sword brushing against her camel toe.

"Ooooooo~" Came a suggestive voice. Vayne had been following the two closely, looking to see if any hits were being made, her eyes glancing as quickly as their weapons cut through the air.

"Seems like you've lost, Fiora dear. What a disappointment."

Fiora stuck in a situation with no escape, refused to accept defeat, her pride and her mistress's favour on the line. She struck at Garen's head, hoping to hit him before he managed to regain composure and make contact on either of her legs. Thinking he had won, Garen didn't expect the final blow as her rapier came hurtling towards him. He dove to the ground in the flurry, dropping his sword in the process.

In a last ditch attempt to win, he swung his hand as hard as he could, using the full force of his right arm. He felt his hand impact something soft and rigid.

He had slapped Fiora's ass right on the cheek.

"MON DIEU!" Fiora cried as she winced, falling on her knees whilst she clenched her ass cheek, her face flustered with pain and heat.

 _I guess I won then._

Vayne waltzed over towards the demacian man on the floor, standing above him as he lay prone on the floor. Her face peered down at him, her eyes still cold as ever.

"My my, you really do like getting ahead of yourself don't you. I think you need to be punished for abusing MY pet like that."

"Did...Did I win though?"

Vayne smirked as she answered, amused at his response to her teasing.

"Yes you did, but not under the circumstances I had...anticipated. Hmph." She was amusing herself with an idea, a wicked smile forming on her fair face. Garen did not enjoy the look on Vayne's face as she smiled. He didn't like it one bit.

"I'll make you both my pets for today. I think that's a good enough punishment for you both."

Garen laughed.

"You surely can't think you can restrain me and make me you-OOOF"

Pain surged through his body as Vayne kicked him straight in his balls.

 _Why does everyone hate my Little Garen so much._

He clutched his jewels in agony, rolling about on the floor.

* * *

Sebastian had heard Madame Fiora scream in agony.

"That Ruffian has gone too far." He murmured to himself, bolting to the arena, anger in his wake. He had just opened the door when he saw the most awkward, most bizarre scene he had ever laid his eyes on. He could see a small, black clad woman with braided hair lead his mistress and the ruffian on their hands and knees. The man was holding, what seem to be his genitals in agony, whilst his mistress was holding her right buttock, slowly trying to massage it. He could have sworn it looked more swollen than her left buttock.

The small, woman had two leads which were attached to collars on each of their necks, guiding them around like sheep.

"Let's go to the chambers, my slaves." She spoke, almost whispering the cruel order to her subjects.

Sebastian had had enough.

He puffed up his chest... and swiftly got his prude ass the fuck out of there.


	4. A Grand Challenge - Part 2 (Fiora,Vayne)

**Part 2 and the second sex scene! This one contains a blowjob, deep-throating, sumata/outer-course and DP. It also contains a whole load of kink because Vayne is an assbeater, not an asstaker and I'm pretty sure no one would have it any other way... I think.**

* * *

Garen awaited in the pitch black darkness. He had no notion of where he was, how long he had been here for and what he had gotten himself into this time.

The only thing he knew, was absolutely certain of, was that his balls really hurt.

Vayne had led him and Fiora down a series of passageways and corridors. She then proceeded to don a black, dirty cloth bag over Garen's head as she led them both down a long flight of stairs, bruising their hands and knees as they clambered down awkwardly. He could only assume Vayne had led them into the basement.

"What an original place for a torture chamber", Garen mused to himself sarcasticly. He had only his own voice and thoughts to amuse himself as he waited.

He could hear the faint sounds of moaning in the distance. It was Fiora's, he was pretty sure. He was unsure how Fiora and Vayne had ended up in this kinky, perverted relationship, but by god, he did not want to be part of this crazy shit. He longed to somehow escape, but the bindings to the chair he had been propped on held fast, probably falling over from his struggling had it not been chained to the wall. Finally, he heard the familiar creek of an old, rusty door as light poured into the room. He still couldn't see but the black around his eyes had shifted to a more blackish-red as the newfound light tried to pierce through the bag and into his pupils.

 _Now the fun begins. The type of fun that is had at my expense._

He had already been a recipient of it from Shyvana and was not about to have it done to him again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my lovely."

Vayne had taken the bag off his head as she spoke. Garen winced as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light. He could see Fiora following behind Vayne, painfully walking on all fours like a diseased dog, red all over, like she had been whipped or lashed at. Her skin was strangely free of bruises, except the one he had given to her on her rear however, and she seemed to be elated with pleasure. It seemed like Vayne was not an actual sadist and that Fiora, somehow, really enjoyed being abused and mistreated.

"I had to discipline Fiora over her embarrassing loss to you. She had promised me earlier that she would win for her mistress."

Vayne peered at her slave with a wicked grin.

"She knows not to break promises."

She turned back to Garen as he fidgeted about in the chair, still bound to it. She stared at him long and hard, seemingly trying to evaluate her new prize. He returned her deathly gaze, no longer afraid of her, but rather disgusted at her. He never figured Vayne would be so dark.

 _So... grim._

"Do your worst. I'd like to get on with it and forget this ever happened." He kept his eye contact.

Vayne kept hers.

A single "Hmph" broke the silence.

"It seems I have upset you, my pet. If we had more than one night, you'd learn to appreciate your mistress."

She bent over to look him straight in the face, letting him slip a glance at her cleavage and rock-hard nips as she bent over. Her breasts were small but firm, a palatable amount of fat on them. He could easily cup one of her tits in his hand, feeling her nips poke his palm, if he was able move his damn hands that is.

"Maybe you just need to give it more time. A little more thought...perhaps?"

She stood up and stepped closer to him, giving him a closer look at her curvaceous form, clearly able see her cunt, the folds making a vague shape through her suit, her clit poking through the fabric.

He was getting the idea of appreciation.

She sat in his lap now, his cock beginning to harden despite its numbing pain that she had delivered a while ago now. She placed her pussy right on top of it, the barrier of her outfit and his own barring its entrance into the tight hole. She turned her head around as she now whispered into his ear, her voice still cold and cruel as ever.

"Lets play a game. Since you beat my useless little slut over there, I will grant you control over her as reward. You'll find her quite obedient, even after the good spanking you gave her."

His cock grew increasingly harder, pushing deeper and deeper into her slit, trying to pierce through the suit with its blunt tip, the suit refusing to give in. He could feel her hot, runny, lube seeping between the fabric and onto his trousers. She had began grinding ever so slowly now.

"Since you...somewhat cheated, I'm going to restrain you slightly. You can only come when I say so. You will not spill a single drop on your mistress. You will also listen to me when I speak. Choosing not to will void your proof for Jarvan. I will simply deny everything you say and he will believe me. You know it."

She shifted her now warmed up pussy and grinded Garen's tip into her puckered rear. She felt the warmth of his precum touch her as she felt his now massive tip stretch her hole slightly. She kept her composure.

"If you play along by the rules however..." She moved even closer to Garen's ear now, almost pressing her lips against it.

"I'll tell him what we did myself."

Garen had already his mind up. Her perfect teasing, complete control over the situation and the promise of fucking the shit out of Fiora's stuck-up rosebud was more than enough.

He would play along.

Vayne removed the ball-gag from Fiora's mouth.

"Zank you maîtresse. I'm so zorry maîtresse, please forgive me maîtresse." Fiora's voice was one of complete submission. How Garen would love to plug her stong, thick, accented voicebox with his strong, thick, cock.

"Now's not the time for forgiveness my servant. If you truly want to repent for me, you will start by following your new master. Say Hello to Master Garen."

Fiora looked at Garen with deep hatred. He had taken her pride away from her in the most humiliating way.

She shook her head in defiance.

"Non Merci maître-"

Vayne slapped Fiora across the face with the back of her hand, Fiora's pussy twitching at her own agony.

Garen watched amazed as he saw Fiora enjoy being humiliated so harshly.

"What did you say?"

"B-B-Bonjour, maître Garen" Her thick accent polishing her foreign words. She knew her place.

Garen looked down at Fiora. He felt somewhat immoral for letting her ego be abused by this. It felt soooo damn good at the same time though. Felt so good to see her taken off her high-horse and set in her place.

"Hello Fiora. Sorry about your ass."

Fiora looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. Her face was impossibly smooth, covered in sweat, her skin a ghostly white. Her cut, toned cheeks glowed a cherry red, especially at her upper cheekbones where she blushed. She had a streaks of water mixed with black eye blush running down them, a small smirk on the edge of her luscious, red, lips, finding his snarky apology a little amusing.

"Well, what are you going to have her do first? She's all yours." Vayne had wiped away the tears and sweat off Fiora's face, as if she was presenting her to be sold to a private buyer or at an auction.

"I think a blowjob will do nicely, what do you think Fiora?"

Fiora nodded her head. She crawled to his pants on all fours and started unbuckling, feeling his semi-hard member down his pants.

She gasped. Even Vayne raised an eyebrow.

Little Garen had been unleashed and he was angry.

"Why are you so surprised Fiora? I thought you and Garen had a little, former "engagement"?"

"I did not ze his...magnificent instrument. I was too abzorbed in my pride to even look at Gar...M-Masters cock as he graced me weeth it." Garen chuckled. The irony.

"Now you know better, don't you pet. You see how your pride blinds you my slut? Now suck on it like you mean it," Vayne had began slowly taking her off her own gear. Ever so slowly.

Fiora grabbed Garen's pipe as she licked it slowly from ball to tip, as if gauging its length, finishing with a satisfying lip smack. She was beginning to grin, a satisfying one at that. He felt her vice-tight lips consume half his shaft in one ferocious gulp.

 _Damn, she's hungry._

Fiora quickly started to move up and down his cock, keeping a steady pace. Her lips were so incredibly tight, her tongue massaging the underside of his cock beast, her one hand on the bottom half of his shaft, gripping it tightly, her other rubbing her clit.

"Cm'on now pet, show master what you can REALLY do."

Fiora released her lips from his meat-stick with a satisfying pop. Her lipstick had made a smear halfway down. She took a few seconds preparing herself, glaring at him with a seductive grin.

"Haaa...are you ready maître?"

Before Garen could get an answer out, she had already engulfed once again on his cock, albeit much more slowly. Slowly she descended, getting to the halfway point where her lipstick had marked on his pole. She passed it, looking up now with her steely eyes, her mouth pouted, her cheeks pushed inwards, reaching for the 3/4 line. Her left hand was pressed on Garen's thigh while her right began fondling Garen's crown jewels.

She kept going. Going. Going. Then stopped.

She had the entire member inside of her now mouth now, the cock starting to make an outline at the tip of her neck. She held it there, not even gagging once, her eyes still fixed onto her masters face. Garen felt a slender finger protude his rectum. He would have furiously objected had he not been transfixed by the white beauty deepthroating his cock. She kept it held there, even as her eyes started to water, the black eyeliner dripping down her pale face. The finger in Garen's ass pushed somewhere it wasn't supposed to and Garen came hard inside Fiora's throat, wave after wave of semen pouring down into her throat, her pussy and legs beginning to quiver frantically, and still she kept her eyes locked onto his face. The last wave of semen pushed down, her quivering down below intensifying as she came. A pool of her ejaculate began to form between her bent legs. Still she held her focus, her mouth still inches deep.

Finally, she slowly pulled back and popped Garen's still thirsty cock out of her mouth. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted, her luscious tits displaying her inverted nips. She didn't even gag or cough once.

Garen was speechless, thoughtless even. His next words seemed to come to his mind almost naturally.

"Good slut." he whispered.

Fiora smiled, displaying her perfect pearly whites. Master was happy.

"Great job sweetie, you make mistress proud."

Vayne turned to Garen.

"That orgasm you had was on the house. Next one you have without my permission and its game over. Got it, "Master"."

He nodded. Vayne was now in her black bra and panties, Her nips showing out the top and her panties dripping wet. She curiously still had her shades on. She now turned back to the mutually shared, cock-devouring cumslut in the middle of the floor.

"You made a mess sweetie. Why don't you clean it up and give master a taste."

Fiora bent over the small puddle she had made...and started lapping it like a kitten, devouring the juice quickly before standing up and moving towards her seated master. Garen watched as Fiora placed his dick between her firm ass cheeks and kissed him affectionately, like he was his lover of many years. Her tongue rolled with his and he could taste her freshly made pussy juice. It was sweet and sticky in texture, almost like honey. She then extracted herself from the kiss and stood back up. She turned around and bent over, shoving her firm rear close to his face.

"Iz thees what you waunt, maître?"

He heard a click as he was finally released from his damned prison of his chair, presumably by Vayne. He stood up and almost stuck his wet dick inside Fiora's tight little rear.

But he stopped.

"What are you waiting for maître?"

She was questioning Garen like she was the boss, her pride and self-worth coming back to her. No, Garen would make her beg to be fucked. It seemed fitting for her. He inserted his dick into the small gap in her thighs, his shaft rubbing against her clit and her folds. He began to move slowly, lubricating his rod with her cum.

"Maître, please, I-I can't H-handle Thees h-here. My p-pussy... ooooh...OOOHHH.."

He kept thrusting his cock up and down her clit, feeling her muscly thighs tighten their grip around his cock as she tried to shy it away from her oversensitive clit. Still he pushed through. In and out. He bent over and began grabbing her supple tits, pulling out her hard nipples from their normally inverted positions.

"Maître, I-I'm going to c-cu-cum."

She felt her pussy about to release its pent up energy from the amount of quivering it was doing. Then he stopped and quickly grabbed her slender hands, restraining her from rubbing her clit.

"I waz about to c-cum." She panted.

She tensed then relaxed her ass cheeks, continuously repeating the cycle, in an effort to orgasm.

"Please let me cum, maître."

Garen waited, and waited, and waited. Her pussy slowly calmed itself down. Then he began again, rubbing back and forth. Her pussy was drenched now, her juices coating his cock well.

"Maître,I b-beg you, let m-me cum. I c-can't h-hold it anymore."

Garen kept going.

"Yeeeees,Ouuuuui,I'm about to-"

The rubbing at her clit had stopped. Her orgasm died down once more.

"WHY. PLEASE. LET ME CUM." He had edged her twice and she was already yearning for it, her pleading worsening the ache in her under region. She looked down and could see his cock head reach just past her navel. She want to feel it that deep.

"Your slave needs more discipline, "Mistress"."

Vayne was impressed. He had caught on so quickly. She was fully naked now and had been masturbating quietly in the corner, her sopping cunt dripping down with her own cum. The nipples on her petite tits were perkier than ever.

"I think you're right. Lay belly first on the ground slut and put your hands on your back. Keep your legs straight and together. I want to see that ass perked nicely."

Fiora immediately did as she was told. She had annoyed mistress AND master. Vayne sat on Fiora's back. She pushed her pussy forward so that it was right on top of Fiora's behind and had Fiora pull her thighs back from underneath them. Her legs made a straight line from side to side, her pussy completely exposed, seeming to be perfectly comfortable in the position. After all she had to be flexible for her job.

"Ok "Master", your mistress wants you to fuck our slaves beautiful cheeks. Lets see how long this thing actually is."

"So you want me to hot dog her and see if I can reach you?" .

"Precisely. That's one way to put it." Vayne was smiling with authentic enthusiasm, the first time Garen had ever seen her smile with some joy.

 _It took this much._

 _Wow._

He sat down and placed his rod between Fiora's ass cheeks, glad that he had missed them hugging his cock, squeezing it as she tensed.

"A familiar feeling, right my girl?"

"Oui, maître, it feels so good."

He began moving up with ease, his dick well lubed from Fiora's finest natural lubricant. Vayne gasped as the tip of his dick entered her tight cunt, stretching it.

"Oooohhh" she moaned. Even with just the tip she could feel the beginning of her tunnel stretch with difficulty. It wasn't enough dick to be painful but enough for her to really feel it. She would need this monster inside of her, but knew it would be impossible. Fiora moaned as her rear was stimulated by the friction of the large Demacian dick riding her. How she longed for it to enter her tight,dripping cunt. She really wanted to cum, but the simple stimulation she was receiving wasn't enough. Her breath ragged as she cried from the pleasure and frustration. To make it worse, her masters balls kept hitting the bottom of her vagina every now and then, giving her irreglar spikes of pleasure.

Garen continued his hot dogging, he was about ready to cum at any time, holding off only until he was told to cum. He had began massaging and lightly slapping Fiora's firm, foamy cushions, could hear her moaning from the pain. His patience and will was quickly running thin.

"Yes!" Vayne cried. She wanted his big cock to fill him up. She couldn't let him though. It would break her. She knew with gross disappointment that she would never be able to handle his member. Her pussy juice splashed as Fiora's ass cheeks and Garen's dick slapped into it.

She was nearing orgasm. She had to hold it off. Had to make him stop.

"Cum for me Garen, cum for your mistress!"

Garen was just starting to thrust when he heard Vayne cry her permission to cum. The way he was going he was going to cum on Vayne and that was a big no-no. He wasn't going to throw it all away now.

So he put his cock in the only place that was accessible and safe.

"OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIII"

Fiora screamed as a massive object rammed instantly down her ass in a second. The immense pleasure and pain soared through her body as it exited out of her verbally on the other side.

 _In through one hole and out the other._

Her screaming intensified, as she felt another massive tinge of pain on her ass, as a gigantic, meaty hand smacked her ass hard, this time on her other buttock. Her pussy dribbled as her burning, painful, bruised rear was massaged. Then, to top it all off, a wave of warmth, gooey, blessing entered deep into her ass and filled her up from the inside. Load after load of hot spunk spewed forth into regions she never knew existed in her. She felt heavy hands massage her bruised, burning buttocks the entire time. She was on the literal verge of cumming, a small amount of her cum gushed out and wetting his balls. She was so insanely close and it was driving her crazy, but after it all it just wasn't enough. Her pussy cried for attention, but her ass was getting it instead.

Garen was starting to feel a little woozy now, he felt like he had another load in him before he was done. It was truly a glorious day for the glory of Demacia.

Vayne got off of Fiora, her hands cupped over her cunny as she rubbed it. She wanted what delicious pre-cum Garen had left for her for her own greedy self.

"Don't move my pet, keep the cum in you."

Fiora kept absolutely still.

Vayne grabbed something from the other side of the room, Garen not recognising what it was. It looked like a harness... strapped to a metal dick-shaped object with another smaller penis on the other end.

"What...the...FUCK...is that?"

Vayne smiled. Again. For the second time ever.

"It's called a strap-on. This one is made of silver, for when I need to get rid of lust vampires."

He didn't even want to know. She slotted the harness in place with a wet schlick, moaning as she did it.

"Okay Garen, Lie down on your back, and enjoy the ride."

"WHAT? NO!"

He was about ready to get the fuck out of there. He was not letting the scary small woman anywhere near his crotch again.

"Fiora, for your reward for good effort, ride on Garen whilst I drill your butthole. Chop chop."

Fiora eeped with joy. Finally! Sweet release. Her pussy had died all the way back down now. It'd take some work to get going again but she knew she was going to get it.

"Now lie down Garen, don't worry."

Garen popped his massive member out of Fiora's gaping rear. With his right thumb and index finger he stretched her hole sideways, Fiora moaning all the while. He could see his cum sloshing around like slush, bubbling as her insides squirmed around. He laid down on the solid stone floor as Fiora clambered on top of him, Vayne coming up behind her.

"Fiora my dearest, as an extra treat I'll let you use your favourite position! I'm sure Garen will love it."

Vayne looked at him with a smirk on her face. She still had her spectacles on, like she was ready to dive. To be fair, she was diving into Fiora's abused hole.

"Make sure that she goes all the way down..."

Fiora turned towards Garen, her hungering pussy dripping juice, her anus puckered, holding onto the cum inside. As she was about to sit on his tip she spread her legs slowly apart. Her tight pussy allowed the massive meaty cock to enter inside. It was an almost perfect fit, one so good even Garen let out a gasp. He grabbed her inner thighs and bruised ass as she came down. She was almost at a perfect splits.

"ooooooooooooooh...oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh"

She was pretty deep when she felt a cold metallic object penetrate her ass. She could sense it as it blocked off and plugged the cum sloshing around in her innards.

"Garen, you've really opened her up for me. Maybe I'll call you over for prep at out next session."

"M-maître, I-I would A-Also like this a-a lot. oooohhhh..."

Fiora was nearly all the way down before Garen hit her deepest core, halting. She stopped bracing herself, before she let out a quivering moan as she forced herself just that extra bit deeper, pleasure surging through her, just to please her mistress and master. Garen could feel her cervix pulse against his tip. She now looked down at her navel, noticing the vague outline of Garen's cock deep within her. She touched the outline of his tip with her finger and smiled, as deep as she expected it to be. With another long groan, she grinded her hips a little, more of a her cum gushing out, almost as if she was using it as more lube, her clit now touching Garen's pelvis. She was looking straight at Garen with a satiated smile now, her head directly above him, her hands on either side of his head.

Garen couldn't wait any longer. He began pumping as furiously as he could. Vayne joined in with pleasure.

"OUUIII,YEEESS..."

Her screams became silent.

They kept going, the metal rod and the shaft of Garen squeezing together the small wall of flesh in between their respective holes. He could feel Fiora tighten up even more as she held on for dear life, stopping her rushing orgasm, prolonging the pleasure. Vayne could see the sheen of Garen's cum as it smeared along the long, metallic shaft. She had gripped and pulled apart both of Fiora's ass cheeks.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, BY THE NIGHT! SILVER OF THE MOON!"

Vayne was the first to give in. She didn't stop her relentless "ass"ault, instead just riding it out along with her orgasm. Her pussy juice flowed slowly, as it streaked down the metal dick in her slit and dripped onto the floor. It was a more viscous white than Fiora's cum, giving a nice creamy look about it. Fiora held on to her orgasm, building it up and up. With each thrust her pleasure intensified by the thousands. Then she simply couldn't take it anymore, after holding on for so long, she let go, and came.

Garen saw Fiora's eyes roll back as she came, her pale face reddening, giving a weak smile. Drool came from her mouth. Out from her quivering pussy a nonstop stream of her ejaculate flowed. It was eternal, like the hoover dam decided to just give up one day and lay waste to all in its path. He came not five seconds after, Fiora still riding her orgasm out. Four, big, fat, white globs, smothered her insides, his cannon greeted by even more massaging by her pussy.

Garen was nodding off to sleep. He was too tired to do anything. Vayne too had collapsed in exhaustion after riding out her own orgasm, popping herself out of the strap on and leaving it in Fiora. She had already fallen fast asleep. He sighed a happy sigh. Fiora had crashed on top of him, her pink streaked hair in his face. He was about to shove her of himself, when she moaned quietly, weakly, protesting to keep the dick deep inside.

Garen slapped her ass with a satisfying thwack, and thrusted one more time into her warm cunny. She moaned again softly, as she squirted a little more in response, this time slowly dribbling down his cock like a small stream down a window. Her lipstick had made a red, sticky mess on Garen's pecks as it mixed with her saliva. Tears of joy dripped down from her cheeks, making faint black streaks down Garen's side as her mascara swirled within the droplets.

He was fast asleep, and he was dreaming the most erotic dreams. Fiora slowly joined him, and somewhere, towards the back of the room, Vayne was having her own.


	5. Crescendo - Part 1 (Sona)

**Hey! Here's the next chapter just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Garen hazily opened his sleepy eyes. He could see a pale, small hand a few centimeters in front of him and felt the soft, warm, foamy mattress below him. The usual feeling of grogginess that accompanied his lazy sleep nowadays was not upon him, strangely. In fact, he felt quite wide awake.

He began to look around at his surroundings, jolting his head up, as if he had been called to defend his camp in the middle of the night.

"Wide awake I see" a mocking voice beckoned from one corner of the room.

"You and her slept like babies. It was honestly quite cute."

Garen whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, and blinked his eyes as he tried to focus on the blurred image in front of him. Vayne was sat on an antique armchair, it's red upholstery woven in a quilted pattern. She was wearing her usual combat suit, except it bore no stains or rips from yesterdays strenuous activities.

"Do you ever wear anything else?" was the unusual first words that exited his mouth for the day.

Vayne smirked from the corner of her mouth as she turned the page of the book she was apparently reading. He couldn't make out the title of the book, its cover facing towards Vayne's lap.

"Why would I wear anything else? It's perfectly fitting for my body and is extremely comfortable, and no, this isn't the same one from yesterday. I have one for each day of the week. You can never be too careful with an occupation such as mine."

Garen nodded his head in agreement.

 _You can really never be too careful._

He himself had 4 exact same sets of his armour.

Suddenly, something stirred next to his side, and he quickly looked down to see the cause of disturbance. There lay Fiora, fully naked, her bosom and hip pushed against Garen's own bare body as she lay on her left side. Her right leg was sprawled over his lower body, intertwining with his own legs. He noticed himself that he was only wearing his own white cotton boxer-shorts.

 _At least someone had the decency to put them on for me._

Fiora slowly stirred herself awake as Garen stroked her now short, messy mop of hair. She hummed in satisfaction, content with the petting she was receiving.

"Coucou Garen." She finally mumbled, fully awake now.

"Mon Ami, I really enjoyed myself last night."

She started to rub her leg and pussy on Garen's side, getting the point across.

"So did I, but I really don't want you to get too attached." As good as Fiora was in bed, he knew that he didn't and wouldn't ever truly love her. They just wouldn't get along.

"How can I not get attached, especially weeth a penois like thees." She smiled as she said it, returning the mutual feeling to him. She raised her right hand and gripped his rod free from his underwear.

"In fact, I theenk I would like to geev it one last goodbye." He grinned, as his morning wood rose to greet her.

"So early and you two are at it again?" Vayne had been watching the scene unfold from behind the pages of her book.

"Might as well join in. Besides, I hear Sona is performing at her concert in a few hours and you surely don't want to miss that, would you now Garen?"

Sona was the last league champion left in the proud city of Demacia. Quinn was on a diplomatic convoy in the Freljord and Poppy was on a long holiday back in her home town of Bandle City. He would soon be leaving the comfort of his own state, Piltover likely being his next stop, it being the closest city. He hated how Vayne was seemingly able to read his mind, far too intelligent for her own good he felt. His annoyed thoughts quickly vanished as he felt two different hands stroke his long masterful work of art.

"You know Garen, you should come around more often, once you're done with your "journey". It was... quite nice having a third member to play with and a male at that!" Vayne seemed surprised in her own words. She had opened up a lot to him, he had never seen her so... talkative.

"I have to agree Garen, you should come more, and I meen that in both senses of the worrrd." Garen nodded his head as Fiora finished, her hand jerking in unison with Vayne.

"I'll... make sure to...pass by...ugh...when I can." Vayne had began licking the tip of his cock whilst Fiora moved down to the foot of the bed in order to lick his balls.

"I...thought...you...didn't like...sex."

"I lied." Vayne responded in between licks. "You guys didn't question it, besides, if you knew what I was into you would have been...surprised." Surprised was an understatement.

Fiora had begun to use her breasts on Garen in her own lust, whilst Vayne lied on the bed next to him, her fingers dancing around on his chest playfully, rubbing his stomach and pecks with her leather gloves.

"You really can take some "stimulation" can't you. Most men would have came a long time ago now, I think I would have by now."

"He is a strong man Shauna, he can take a lot more than most men and women. I've never seeeen someone cum so much until last night."

"I have to agree with you Fiora, he does have an amazing amount of 'Perseverance'."

"Maybe you need to give him something a little more Fiora, since you're enjoying it and all."

Vayne looked towards him, directing his hand towards her crotch as she continued pleasing herself.

"I would do it myself, but I'm already dressed and ready, wouldn't want to soil my suit now."

Fiora laid Garen's boner on his navel as she pressed her pussy lips against the under shaft of his cock. She began grinding her vagina up and down the length of his shaft. Vayne had began pinching her nipples sharply now through her suit, small moans of pleasure escaping her mouth.

Between the dirty talk, words of praise and the things done to his cock, Garen was about done.

"You b-better...come s-soon Garen... b-b-before I...ah..."

Fiora sent a small shudder through her body as she squirted a small load on his rod, her prostate empty from the the punishment her pussy received the previous night.

Sensing Garen's incoming orgasm Vayne quickly positioned her head infront of his pole and took the full brunt force of his cannon shot, her ass infront of Garen's face. She licked her lips as his last load entered her mouth. Garen could see a dark patch where her pussy lay, it specked with white shots of her own cum.

 _Soiled it after all didn't you._

Vayne clambered off of Garen and wiped her goggles, it smeared with the sheer amount of cum that smeared her face.

"Good thing I always keep these on, right?"

Garen just panted, counting his blessings as he recieved the best morning of his life.

"Now that's out of the way, lets get you on your way to the venue. Don't want to miss Sona now do we?"

* * *

Garen arrived at the venue, fully satiated and refreshed. He had been served a most fine, authentic Old Demacian breakfast of omelette, croissants and pain- du-chocolat and had taken a shower before setting off with Sebastian to the concert.

Their trip in the lavish hex-car had been most awkward. Sebastian refused to keep eye contact with Garen. He simply nodded his hello's before his face turned a deep red, comically running to open the door of the operators seat and seating himself inside.

They spent the entire one-hour journey in complete silence.

As Garen stepped out the back of the contraption, one he could not even describe the intricacies of, he began to walk inside the colossal theater.

The Buvelle opera house, aptly named after the Buvelle family, was constructed in order to house the wonders of music that were created by the Maven of the String's herself, right here in the heart of Demacia. If Garen had to take a good guess, it probably seated at least a good 100000 people if not much more than that. It was oval shaped in size, with a stage in the middle and was decorated with many white-washed pillars and balconies for aesthetic effect as well as providing high-priority seating. It was only open once a day every 2 months and it just so happened today was that day.

Garen skimmed past the many lines of people, commoners, travelers and nobles alike, and was escorted to the closest high-priority seat. Being a League Champion as well as a valued Demacian official had its perks.

As he arrived at his seat, he was mesmerised from the sheer amount of people in the theater. Waves upon waves of people, a sea almost. There were many Demacians and half as many Piltoverns, with a much less but equally good proportions of Shurimans, Freljords and Ionians. Here and there, he could spot the rare Noxian or two, surprised they would travel so far and to Demacia itself simply to be basked in Sona's musical grace. It was well known that Swain himself had came to see one of Sona's concerts, before the war between Noxus and Demacia had ended, as part of one of his peace talks with Demacia, leaving with only the kindest words. Sona's talents were truly remarkable. He had seen her concerts many times, Sona being a very good friend of his, but it seemed as of her recent new "DJ"ing, a phenomenon one could only assume came from the wacky place known as Piltover, her concerts had flown through the roof. The show was about to start and still there lay a good few hundred people in the queues he whizzed pass.

Just in time.

Sona entered the stage, dressed in her normal attire. The theater grew immediately silent as she began her first song, her most classic theme, the one the League of Legends had adopted.

Garen was captivated by her beauty, her blue pigtails on either side with their yellow and green faded tips. Even from the distance he was, he could see her sapphire eyes glitter in the spot light placed upon her. Her face was petite and feminine, her cheeks a rosy red, her skin a smooth cream. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her small, puffy lips. The same could have been said about her body was it not for her gigantic ass and bosoms, they were ginormous. Her enormous backside was somehow covered by her long sleeved, robed turquoise dress. Her etwahl chimed between her fingers as she hovered above the ground with her own music.

The lights suddenly faded. It was pitch black for no more than 15 or 20 seconds. It was absolutely silent save for a few coughs and hushing in the distance.

The lights danced back on and suddenly Sona was transformed into her second dress of the afternoon. She was playing "Silent Night" an old Snow down song in remembrance of a certain someone who almost all of Runeterra had forgotten by now. (Authors note = Runeterra is NOT our world before you lore fiends hunt me down.)

On it went, song after song of beautiful harmony, it was magical in the truest sense. The concert had lasted well into the afternoon and was now pushing towards the start of the evening. Again, the light dimmed down and everyone started to cheer as opposed to keeping quiet. Garen was confused. Is it over?

A bright flash answered his question as "DJ SONA" played her first song, "CONCUSSIVE". Her tight, futuristic suit displayed all her assets now. Her ass was visible for all to see.

Coloured disco lights danced across the room, everyone was clapping and cheering now, some even dancing to the beat. Garen himself had started nodding his head.

 _Pretty good!_

Her space-age etwahl exploded in some sort of hocus-pocus hex-wizardry and re-assembled itself as Sona played her last song of the evening, "KINECT". It was a heavily remixed version of the classic League of Legends theme. This one was apparently a "tune" as a nearby piltovian eloquently put it, a "banger" by another. As the main chorus of the song finished for the final time and it came to a close, the crowd applauded as Sona waddled her way off stage, her rear quaking in her wake. Garen joined in with the clapping, whether he was applauding at her ass or her performance, he didn't know.

* * *

After the crowd had somewhat dispersed, he made his way backstage via the signs on the walls. After a good four minute walk down the mass of corridors and winding paths, he found Lestara Buvelle herself, Sona's foster mother.

"Greetings, Lestara, been a while!" He was alot more formal when dealing with the nobility for self-explanatory reasons.

"Same to you, Crownguard, how may I help you?" She skipped formalities and small talk, knowing that Garen hated such things.

"I'm looking for Sona, I know she might be busy but I wanted to congratulate her on her magnificent performance."

Lestara eyed him suspiciously,

"I hope you're not here for "business", you do realise that those are rumours given by the common folk in their stupid lust for my daughter, you think I'd let anyone like that near her?"

He grinned sheepishly.

 _Fuck._

How could he have been so gullible, so stupid. Of course it was all rumours, Lestara wasn't going to let her daughter be a slut, for any sort of reason or motive. He didn't have the nerve to ask Sona herself, fearing she would be offended if he was wrong, that it would ruin their friendship. He was relieved however, Sona was indeed the voluptuous angel sent from heaven. He only wanted to plow her harder now, but he wondered how he would get to accomplishing such a task.

Garen acted offended, trying to disguise his grin as one of prudishness.

"What? No! Lestara, you think I would treat Sona, my good friend and former teammate in the League of Legends, as such? What do you take me for? Besides, I'm sure she can make her own decisions. She's 24. Even my sister Lux has more freedom than you give Sona!

"Are you suggesting you want to..."Copulate" with her, Garen? Maybe her own decisions include telling me to keep you away from her!" Lestara was eye-ing him up and down.

 _What the fuck? Is she checking me out?_

 _Horny old hag...attractive old hag..._

Lestara was in pretty good condition for a 50-something year old.

"Your daughter is also gifted in looks, I would be lying if I hadn't thought about it, but hasn't any other man? Are you saying thats not human of me? Now enough, let me pass. I'm sorry, Lestara, but you're being obnoxious."

To his relief Sona had been listening in on their conversation and had poked her mother on the shoulder to grab her attention, as if to ask what was going on.

"Your "friend" here says he wants to congratulate you on your performance, apparently in private. If he was so concerned, he would have...seen us more at the manor. I'm not letting him put a single hand on you."

 _Of course you wouldn't, you greedy bitch, you want me for yourself._

Sona gave her mother a frown of disappointment and fluttered her eyes towards Garen in a most friendly and appreciative manner. She was truly glad that he was there to see her newest performance as always, Garen could easily see.

 _She was even...blushing?_

He pondered.

"F-Fine, I guess I've misunderstood, it's just you haven't visited us in well over a month and to see you out of the blue."

"Sona has been on her tour, why would I come to the Buvelle manor if she isn't there, she is my good friend. Not to say we're not friends too Lestara but I'm sure you don't need me making sure you're ok. Unless, you wanted me to?"

Lestara hesitated as she tried to reply back.

"Again, please excuse me for my misjudgment, I had gotten too ahead of myself. I just have to make sure Garen, I apologise, truly. I am her mother after all!"

Her face let out a forced smile.

Garen smirked.

She had fucked up and she knew it.

"Now I'll leave you two alone, see you tomorrow dear." She gave Sona a motherly hug and a kiss, though it seemed a tad...fake. She was incredibly protective of Sona.

 _A little too overprotective._

As she left she quickly glanced at Garen. He responded with with a raise of his eyebrow. Her blush told him everything.

"Your mother likes me Sona." Sona gave a silent giggle.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in a while my friend, I rarely leave Demacia as you know, and I'm sure you were busy on your tour."

Sona gave a cute smile and shook her head sideways, left and right, as if she was telling Garen that he didn't have to apologise.

"Now tell me, how was your trip across Runeterra. I need to know everything, you see I'm taking a trip of my...own."

He talked as Sona listened, using her body language to communicate, her only reliable form of communication.

He followed her into her backstage suite and the door closed with a silent thud.


	6. Crescendo - Part 2 (Sona)

**The third sex scene. Sorry for my absence, but stuff happened and is still happening. I will keep uploading chapters but it'll be slow. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

Garen closed the door behind him as Sona led him into her own suite in the theater. It was made at Lestara's behest, to let her "sweet darling rest after her most exhausting performances." It was composed of three rooms, the front room and kitchen, Sona's bedroom, and a studio, for all her musical needs. The front room was a small, simple room with its attached open wall kitchen on Garen's left. It had a small wooden table in the center of the room, with four chairs, incase she had any visitors, which she rarely did. The walls were coated in a nice, but bland, cream coloured paint. On the wall facing the entrance, there hung a display rack of all of Sona's achievements, accolades and mementoes, a majority of them from her times in the League of Legends.

Garen sighed.

 _If only the League had still existed._

Sona poked Garen on the shoulder, her touch her only form of catching someone's attention when she was without her etwahl. She looked at him, wondering what he was reminiscing about, her face questioning him.

"I'm just thinking about the League, Sona. All the good times we shared, the battles we fought, you know the usual. Really don't want to bother you with the details. I'm sure you know what I mean."

She nodded in reluctant agreement. She too missed the League.

"At least you have your music and your concerts. I'm just wasting away at home."

She shook her head slowly for side to side, a small, sad frown covering her face.

He understood.

"Ah, it just isn't the same is it? I'm not alone then."

She smiled sadly.

In an effort to brighten the mood, she motioned towards her studio room with a point of her finger.

"Want to show me something?"

She nodded eagerly, as she rose up from the seat and walked towards the door, her ass rippling with each step.

Garen peered inside as she opened it.

The studio room was painted completely black with three, dim, magic "ever-burning" lights on each side of it. On the side furthest to the door there was Sona's etwahl stands, each of them placed neatly and tidily, their polished metal and tightened strings twinkling in the dim light. On the wall immediately to the right of the door lay her writing desk, where all of her musical inspiration was written down on paper. In the middle of the desk, mounted on the wall lay a massive mirror. On the wall opposite to the desk, lay more than hundred or so hex-photos, all pinned up. They ranged from historical structures, to beautiful vista's and Sona's own fond memories.

Garen focused on a particular picture on the wall. It was a group photo of the band "Pentakill", the first, only and probably last, all champion "Death Metal" band, this musical phenomenon actually originating from the Shadow Isles. The band had disbanded after Karthus got too carried away and nearly requiem'ed the entire audience, their lives saved by a brave tackle from Olaf. (Authors Note: Press R, receive mass genocide =( )

"I'm going to take a good guess and say this is where all your inspiration comes from."

Sona nodded her head quickly, smiling as she moved it up and down. She enjoyed her talks with Garen the most, as he was very perceptive and would understand most things that would be difficult to explain. Most of the other champions would always misinterpret her various faces and signs of body language. It was strange, seeing as he was a big brute of a human and not the cleverest or most educated fish in the sea, but in his heart, she could see a kind and warm soul, if a little simple. The only person she could compare him to was Braum, who she also enjoyed talking to as well, his stories were always great to listen to and were inspiring. The only problem was that Braum being much older than Sona, in his early 40's, was always lecturing her and making sure that she was safe, as if Sona was a frail creature who mustn't be harmed. She received enough lecturing from her mother, Lestara, and didn't need someone else to join in.

She picked up her new "mix-table" and motioned Garen to take a seat.

"This is what you wanted to show me I guess?"

She nodded again, still smiling. She began playing her latest creation "ETHEREAL" although she hadn't quite perfected it yet.

Garen closed his eyes as he listened. It was a smooth, calm melody, with chimes here and there, backed with a soothing beat. He felt his muscles relax and his stress release as he listened to it first hand, probably the first person, other than Sona herself, to do so. He opened his eyes as the song came to a slow close.

"Wow, that was beautiful Sona! I almost fell asleep."

He realised what he had just said after a few, slow, seconds.

"I-I mean it was so relaxing, I could have fallen asleep on the spot."

Sona giggled another silent giggle, putting her slender hand in front of her face. She took a seat next to Garen and began taking more hex-photos out of a small, metal case.

"You have more to show me? Let's have a look then!"

She showed each hex-photo to him as he commented on what he thought each picture was, Sona nodding each time.

From Sona's photos and what he could gather from her cutely illustrated drawings in the air, Garen planned his chosen route. He would take an airship from Demacia to Piltover, Zaun now being merged with Piltover after the peace to create one gigantic, technological slab of a city. There he could take an ursine convoy to the Freljord or a boat to Ionia, visiting both of those first before heading to the dreaded city of Noxus. Following Noxus, he'd have to, regrettably, visit bandle city, to rail some half-sized, furry, blue and purple coloured yordles. He would first visit Bildgewater however, in order to catch the booty of the booty-hunter Miss Fortune, or rather, Captain Fortune as she now known as. After bandle city, he would try and somehow track down Zyra and Nidalee in the Kumungu Jungle, his last experience in the jungle when Jarvan formed the commando unit during the hunt for Kha'Zix. Then he would move to Shurima, finally getting to don his old, sandy, Desert Trooper armour, in order to find the mercenary Sivir. Last but not least, he would take the elusive "Dreadnaut" to the Shadow Isles in order to mate with his final targets, Eve, Elise and Kalista.

All in all, it seemed like a sound plan.

* * *

Sona yawned a cute, tiny little yawn as she lay her head down on Garen's shoulder, showing him the last of her tour around Runeterra. He felt a sudden tinge of guilt strike him, knowing full well his intentions upon coming here. As Sona put the last of her photos back in the metal box, she turned to face towards Garen. It had been so long since she had someone to "talk" to, to sit here and actually "listen" to what she had to say, to not berate her or cut her off when she was trying her best to explain something. It was this big, fat, Demacian hunk of junk who had actually cared about what she said. He was a very good friend and she loved him for it.

Garen looked back into her eyes as she slowly closed them and drew herself nearer, pouting her mouth for a kiss.

"I-I can't Sona.. This is j-just wrong."

Sona looked at him bewildered, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Look, I know we're good friends and all, and you'll hate me for this, but if you really knew the reason, and I mean REALLY knew the reason why I came here then you... you would understand."

She stared at him, utterly confused, her eyes welling up, realising she was somehow tricked.

 _Good job you dickhead. You made her cry. Better tell her the truth now._

"You see, me and Jarvan made a stupid bet in a heated argument. I was incredibly bored at home and was really...erm..."riled up" from no "action."

He was bullshitting. He was doing the one thing he hated the most.

 _Get to the point you moron._

"Anyways, we made a bet where if I were to lay around with all the women of the league, he would forgive me for my...er...forbidden relationship with Katarina and to help him find a Queen. You see he really digs Irelia, but he's too absorbed in his Demacian Pride to even talk to her."

Sona looked at him angrily, but couldn't help smiling a little at his idiocy.

"So, I've already done it with Shyvana, Fiora and Vayne. You were next on my "list", so I was actually... going to try hire you out."

She tried her best to stop herself from giggling. She had heard the rumours surrounding her and couldn't believe Garen was moronic enough to believe them. As if reading her mind, Garen continued.

"Yeah, I know I could have just asked you, but we're good friends and I didn't want to offend you. Seems incredibly stupid now doesn't it. I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry.

He looked down towards the floor in shame. On he blubbered.

"I'll be honest Sona, I've thought about your backside far too many times to count as many other men probably have. I love the way it jiggles when you waddle like a poro. I've even thought about motor-boating your tits."

If Sona could burst out laughing she probably would have by now. Her silent laughter came about as gasps of air. Garen, still looking towards the floor, thought she was crying. He didn't dare look.

 _What a stupid, big brute of a soldier. An adorable, handsome and warm hearted one at that._

"I'm truly sorry Sona, I'm as deceitful as a Noxian."

He was about to leave his seat, leaving empty handed except for the guilt in his heart when he felt a lush, pillowy pair of lips kiss him on his cheek. He could hear Sona's quiet, panting, breath.

"You're not angry?"

Sona shook her head as if to say no.

"Why?"

She pointed towards Garen and tugged on her earlobe.

"I...listen?"

She nodded her head, smiling.

"I see... it must be hard for people to give you their time. As of right now, I have all the time in the world. I think people need to just realise that they should treat you normally, regardless of your condition. You are a league champion after all, you can handle yourself. I even let the reigns loose on my own sister, Lux."

He understood her perfectly.

She hugged him, her giant breasts completely enveloping his own huge bicep. He embraced it, no longer feeling the guilt that plagued him, relieved that his good spirit and intentions had kept him straight. Sona felt a warm, carnal desire well up inside her. Her friend had given her something great today, it was only kind to return the gift. He looked at her as she prodded him again, waiting for her to explain what she wanted.

Listening.

She pointed at herself, then made a heart with her thumb and fingers and pointed at Garen. He opened his eyes widely in surprise.

"You love me? I can't Sona, I already have-"

She shook her head left and right, giggling.

She tried again.

" .Love? I don't understand."

 _Out of all the things he understands, he can't understand this._

She made a ring with her left index finger and thumb and began to insert her right index finger in the middle of the ring.

"Oh."

Garen hesitated.

"Are you sure?! After what I just said to you?"

Sona nodded her head again as she blushed. She mouthed the word "Bet" as best as she could.

"Well, if you really want it..."

He felt his boner start to rise.

 _She did say she wanted it. Lets give it to her, little pal, and make up for our mistakes._

* * *

Sona stood up and took him into her final room, her bedroom.

Garen walked into the bedroom, his eyes bewildered by the amount of colour that surrounded him. The walls were coated in a nice lilac blue, with yellow and green musical notes all around it. The carpet was a hot, fiery red. The dim lighting in the middle of the room let off a warm vibe. On the wall opposite the door lay an array of white dressers and cupboards containing all of Sona's cosmetics, outfits and accessories. Her bed sheets and cover were a more darker shade of blue, the pillows and duvet on top taking the same shade of red as the carpet.

She opened her cupboards to display her many outfits. There were spares upon spares of each one along with a separate cupboard for less flamboyant clothing.

 _You can never be too careful._

Sona herself was still wearing her tight, lycra "DJ" onesie. It held up her pillowy, soft, breasts with a strong firmness and shaped her ripe, plump ass perfectly.

"I think you look fine as you are right now, Sona."

She let out another cute yawn as she nodded. She was getting sleepy despite all the lust that swelled within her.

"Since you're so tired lets skip the foreplay. Let me do all the work." He crept up to her, placing a hand on her cute, round face, making sure she knew she was being cared for. Her face turned a deep red as she lay down on the bed, unzipping her suit from the front. Out her hush puppies wobbled as they burst open from their confined space in her outfit, her zipper at the top of her torso, just below her chest. Garen was amazed as they kept most of their firmness, instead of lopsidedly drooping over like he expected them to do, only somewhat flattening a little due to the forces of gravity.

He unbuckled his belt, dropping his trousers to the floor with a clank.

Sona gasped at the sheer size, just like the girls before her.

 _This is never going to get old is it, Little Garen._

He laid his comrade between Sona's cleavage, putting both of his hands on the wall in front of him, in order to steady himself and lessen the weight on Sona. Her boobs fully engorged his member as her tiny hands pushed them together, their incredible warmth enveloping it.

 _Much, much better than I thought._

The tip of his cock still somehow protruded out from the top of her cleavage, so Sona set to licking on it. She began moving her tits up and down, alternating between the two. Garen groaned as his cock roasted in the marshmallow oven. He loved the way Sona's eyes looked deep into his as she licked the tip of his cock.

"This...This is really good. Your voice...may be music to my ears...but your tits...your tits are music to my cock." He laughed between his gasps of breath. Sona giggled along with him, her breath slowly increasing in pace. Her giant nipples were rock-solid by now and she began circling them with her index fingers, sharp tinges of pleasure cursing through her mammaries. She followed up with a few mouthfuls of spit, using her tits to spread the makeshift lube down his cock.

"Ready...for more I see."

They had been going at it for a good few minutes now, with Garen showing no sign of cumming. Sona was amazed at his stamina. He moved to the side as she sat up, beginning to unzip the rest of her suit off.

"No. Keep it on."

Sona listened, confused on what Garen was planning to do.

"Go on all fours and stick your ass up in the air for me."

She complied. She rested on her bosoms and forearms as she her fat, taut ass greeted Garen. He could hear the wet squeak of her pussy wipe against the rubber-like suit. He positioned his cock over her pussy, flaying it up and down, seeing how much he could squeeze out of it. The suit, being completely waterproof, didn't let any out to Garen's disappointment as Sona let out a few silent moans instead, her juices trapped inside her vaginal region.

"Ready?"

Sona shook her head left and right. No way was she going to have that thing inside her yet.

"Whats up, second thoughts?"

She shook her head again, she put her right index finger and middle finger up at Garen and mouthed the word "Big".

"Too big? Well that sucks. I'm sure we can fit it i-"

He stopped as he saw Sona point to her rear.

"Are you really sure?" He definitely was.

She nodded quickly, blushing and smiling as she did. Her faced turned to horror as she heard a rip from behind her, the tension of the suit shaping her ass evaporating as Garen somehow ripped a hole leading to her puckered rectum.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." A mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Now lets make a song of love together."

Garen slowly pushed his tip into Sona's rear, Sona holding her breath as she tried to relax her muscles. His massive rod slowly opened her walls inside as he delicately pushed through. It was a really tight fit around his cock but it was surprisingly easy to keep going.

"Had your fair share of men I see Sona. Maybe the rumours were true."

Sona gave no response. She didn't move her head at all. He could see Sona's ass tremble as he kept going, deep now. She was getting close to her first orgasm.

"Just a little more Sona. Think you can handle it?"

With a final push he inserted his way to the hilt. He slapped Sona's ass as if to congratulate her, the shock wave visibly rippling and reverberating through her ass.

She showed her appreciation by cumming. The spank was what set her off. Her pussy gushed as she came, her lady juice exiting her orifices, her ass twitching as she rode it out, massaging Garen's cock. The tight, waterproof fabric of her suit denied her squirt access to leave the area surrounding her hot, soaking cunt, so it just stayed there, the warm liquid surrounding her clit a constant reminder of how quickly she had come. He began to move now, sluggishly at first until he was sure Sona was alright. He then quickly started to pick up the pace, the slow tapping of their skin turning into the hard slapping of meat on meat. She bit the bed as hard as she could. She was going absolutely crazy. If only she could tell Garen how good she felt, the pleasure in her nether regions constantly increasing, the sloshing of her own cum tugging at her clit. Her body shuddered asshe was laid on edge as the burly Demacian plowed her backside, her ass giving Garen the best show it had ever performed. The anal stimulation was just not enough to make her cum, her pussy asking for just a bit more attention. She screamed internally as she endured second after second of this cruel teasing, unable to tell Garen she could take no more, that she wanted it deep.

"I'm going...to...to cum."

Garen came as he buried his giant pole deep into Sona's luscious folds of ass. She let out a loud silent moan as her eyes rolled back, the hot semen splashing her insides enough to grant her own sweet release. Her pussy pulsated as her girlcum poured out, still trapped between the boundaries of the suit. She could feel her pussy suck up her own cum willingly back in as she came, it swishing around like the cum now inside of her.

He waited until the last load emptied into the deep abyss he had entered, then popping his member with a solid pop, his cum leaking down onto Sona's bed.

Sona, exhausted, fell flat on the bed, still facing downwards. With a final effort she pointed to her soaking, wet snatch in her suit and laid her arms flat and her face in her pillows, bracing herself for the sheer amounts anticipated pleasure. He ripped the rest of the suit apart, the well of juices surrounding her vagina dropped to the bed with a splash. She clenched a handful of the bed sheet below her with each hand as she felt Garen enter her. She was tight, but again to his surprise it was surprisingly easy to slip into her. She shuddered a little as hehilted her once more. She was quite deep, his penis only barely touching the end of her tunnel. Her vagina was well juiced from the fucking before, its warm, tight walls twitching as he left his member inside.

Without warning, he began slamming the poor pussy with astounding might, Sona's ass slapping against his navel. Sona could barely breathe, she was screaming into the pillow in pleasure, but not a single sound came out. Her mind went blank as the pounding continued, her ass contracting and relaxing as her clit rubbed against the bed. He had began fondling her nipples now, beads of sweat rolling down her breasts. Not even his giant hands could cup a sizable portion. He kept going, nothing would stop him now, not even as Sona's legs kicked behind him, her pussy sucking him in, inviting his load.

Garen accepted its invitation, long, thick strings of cum entering her womb, her pussy twitching frantically. Her whole body was shuddering now, her ass staying contracted as she came, the strong muscles showing their shape through the fat. Sona was slobbering into her pillow.

 _Y-Yesss..._

The voice in her mind was as silent as the voice in her throat. She was beyond happy.

Garen slipped out and let his last two loads of semen coat her still tense ass cheeks before collapsing on the the bed beside Sona. He gave Sona a minute to finally ride out the incredible orgasm she had just received. Her cum slowly dribbled out of her pussy as it swirled with his own. She finally stirred, laying on her right side, inviting Garen to spoon her. He gladly did so, placing his cock between her thighs and under her cunt whilst his right hand groped her chest, closing his eyes, falling asleep. She felt his warmth on her back and began to rub her clit, tensing as sparks of pleasure jolted through her.

She closed her eyes and slowly joined him, her hand slowing to a halt.


	7. Breathless - (?)

**Hey all, long time coming, been really busy with the New years, Job, Christmas and what not so I haven't written anything these past months. I'll get to it soon, I hope, better finish what I started! I'm looking for people to help proofread my drafts for when my actual, one proofreader can't, so I can churn out these chapters more efficiently as well. If you're up for it send me a PM or I dunno, just give me a heads up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and see ya next time.**

* * *

Garen felt a soft prodding waking him from his sleep. He opened his eyes steadily. He looked blankly at the blurred, blue wall in front of him. The prodding continued, harder now. He could feel it at his calf.

"Leave me alone Lux, I'm sti-"

He looked up to see Sona stood at the end of the bed in her blue dress.

"Oh. Sorry Sona, I'm not a morning person." He smiled weakily as he groggily rose up from the bed.

Sona giggled another one of her numerous cute, silent giggles and started to tap on her wrist.

"Late am I? For what? What time is it anyway?"

She opened one hand fully in front of her, and opened her index finger, middle finger and her thumb on the other, keeping her pinky and ring finger clenched.

"0800? Far too early...". He huffed a small laugh.

She looked at him with mock disappointment, a small frown on her face.

"Fine, Fine. I guess I'll get up and go make breakfast. You don't mind do you? I might as well go get take a shower while I'm at it."

She shook her head left and right quickly and put her right hand open in the air, as if she was telling him to stop. He saw her walk to the desk behind her and grab something from it. As she turned around, he saw that she had grabbed a tray that contained a classic breakfast of egg and toasted bread, with freshly squeezed orange juice, complete with salt and pepper seasoning.

"Wow Sona, you didn't have to..."

She simply smiled as she took the compliment, handing the breakfast over to him. It was the least she could give to Garen after last night. It wasn't "completely" free though. He talked to her about his plans for the day as he munched on his food, how he was planning on taking an airship for Piltover so he could continue his "Quest" and find his next champion. Sona was surprisingly open about talking about it, giggling here and there, so much so that she even told him when the next airship was likely to be and that he should go for Caitlyn next, but to be wary of Vi.

He could sense a small pot of sadness within her.

"Going to miss me?"

She nodded slowly, her smile faltering slightly. She had become somewhat attached to Garen but knew the love in his heart yearned for Katarina. For now.

"Huh, I see. I won't be long. Maybe two months at most. When I get back I'll tell you all about it and maybe some of the more juicy details if you're nice. I promise."

She nodded while she blushed, content with his word. He wiped his mouth with a tissue that she had provided.

"Thanks for the breakfast in bed Sona, it was delicious. I wish I could stay longer." According to Sona, the next Airship was to leave on schedule in 3 hours, and it was going to take him a good hour to travel to his estate to pack his things and then to the AirPort. That left him a good two hours to get ready, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He was about to get out of the bed when Sona placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, causing him to fall back on the bed.

"Hey, whats wrong now?!"

Sona pointed at the empty plates and glass on the tray and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Guess that breakfast wasn't from the kindness in your heart was it?"

Sona grinned as she lay on top of Garen, her bosoms pressing against her chest, her face right below his, her eyes looking at him, her cream cheeks a rosy red. She could feel his hardening cock press against her pelvis. Her ass was in the air as she was knelt on all fours. Her blue dress barely covering her legs, stopping just below her ass, stretching to contain it. She was wearing slim, white, thigh high socks, her flesh bulging back into shape where it stopped. Garen's head decided on if he should stop and get going now or if he should stay a bit longer and risk getting late.

"I guess I could spend another 15 more minutes." He suggested as both of his heads quickly decided on the much more lucrative option.

She pulled his boxers away from his meaty shaft as it sprang out and slapped her velvet suit on her navel. She began pulling her white, laced panties down from below her dress, biting her lip as she did it. He noticed they had a little bow at the front, smiling at how cute they were. She gripped his cock and started to play with its tip on her pussy lips, slapping it back and forth between them, her juice spilling over and dripping down his length. With a final flick, she inserted it within her and let a long, silent moan escape her as she sank down.

"Just as good... as before."

He lay absolutely still, deciding to let Sona do all the work this time round. She began moving her hips in circles, closing her eyes as she felt his cock head rub against her roof, her clit grinding against his pelvis. He could feel her walls moisten rapidly, readying her cunny for the oncoming onslaught, her vagina twitching erratically. He could hear her breathe struggle to keep up with the pleasure, her mouth inches away from his ears. He grabbed her ass cheeks and began to spread them apart, fingering the rim of her rosebud with his fingers.

Sona, eager to move on, began riding his cock up and down, her pillowy, soft tits rubbing against Garen's chest. Her juice was streaking down both her thighs now and more kept pumping out, her pussy squelching every time he hilted her. She could feel her orgasm approaching.

Just..a...few...more...thrusts...ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Sona tried to remove the rod within her as she was about to cum, but Garen, unwilling to let her tight snatch leave him pushed down on her tense ass. She heaved desperately, her body shuddering violently, trying to seek the release from the mind-crushing pleasure that was overcoming her, her orgasm held at its highest point within her. Garen held her down as she struggled, his own orgasm approaching, his mighty junk twitching with anticipation.

"GAHHH"

Sona held her breath as wave after wave of thick spunk cannon balled into her womb, adding to the hefty remains of semen from the night before, the pleasure within her increasing tenfold. Her pussy dribbled desperately as she felt her sensation to squirt burn in her clit, her brain tortured by the orgasmic fire that enveloped her, the huge cock within her elongating the edge of her orgasm. Her eyes welled with tears of pleasure as she somehow endured another ten, long, brutal seconds.

As the last load left Garen's pole and tickled her bloated pussy, he finally exited her and granted her final reward.

Sona simply slumped on top of Garen twitching, her eyes rolling as her cum forcefully ejected itself onto Garen's pelvis, coating his dick and his balls in its steed as it dripped down onto the floor below, quickly creating a large black spot on the carpet below them.

She was completely spent.

 _Looks like I went a bit too hard on her...whoops_

He rolled Sona off himself as he got up, her boobs flopping in the air, specks of drool flying, cum oozing from her well spent pussy. She was completely knocked out, gone for a good hour, her brain and body trying to recover from the orgasmic shock it had just received.

He considered fucking her more in the position she was in, her beauty captivating him. He hastily decided against it knowing he didn't have enough time and that it was immoral, remembering how he felt when Shyvana had abused him.

 _I better leave her something before I go at least._

His eyes caught a notepad and pencil on the desk as he searched for something to leave for Sona.

 **Sorry I left before you woke up.**

 **Didn't want to be late.**

 **Hope you enjoyed yourself.**

 **I did. I really did.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Love,**

 **Garen.**

He left the note on the bed beside her face, and left once more.

* * *

The "Sky Ghost mk.3" was the fastest airship to ever be produced, capable of speeds of over 150 mph, with its quad rotor propellers and its aerodynamically designed chassis. The fabrics used on the ship were a new innovation in its self, using a material known as "Kevlar" which was a sub-category of materials known as "Plastics." These recent materials were only recently discovered and produced making the "Sky Ghost mk.3" one of a kind, along with its hefty price-tag.

Chump change for the Might of Demacia, however.

Garen walked his way into the small cabin, taking a seat in the small compartment designated for him. Being built for speed, the airship had a very small carrying capacity of only 4 people, including the automoton controlling the craft, the automaton being another Piltovern technological wonder that was pumped from the workhorse of a city.

He looked around in his seat, hoping to see anyone else accompanying him for the ride but he was to be disappointed.

 _Just me then._

"Sir, the craft is about to depart. Please remain seated." The metallic man at the helm of the vehicle announced, his synthetic voice box creating an unnatural eerie sound as it spoke.

"The journey will be approximately 4 hours long, so it would be highly preferable if you would make yourself comfortable." The robot continued, running through its scripted response.

Garen chuckled to himself. Twenty years ago a simple trip from Demacia to Piltover took five days of continuous riding or an expensive "Piltovian Express" Hex-tech locomotive journey. If you had told him or anyone on Runeterra that they would travel that same distance in four hours they would have scoffed at you, not even Heimerdinger himself would have believed you.

Teleportation was an option as always, but extremely dangerous and was still somewhat hazardous to this day, not to mention costly. Finding an able mage willing to exert himself just to transport you was incredibly expensive. Now it wasn't even required with technology developing at a rapid rate.

He wondered what the future would hold, as he peered out of the window, the contraption floating into the air, light as a feather.

He felt a sense of belonging as he saw the vast city below disappear, the ship levitating into the clouds.

His home. Demacia.

* * *

"You like that you dirty boy? You like how my tight asshole feels? Cum inside me...fill me up!"

Janna rubbed her clit as her ass barely felt a thing, the tiny 4-inch pecker of a penis thrusting in and out of her rear.

"I'm...Ugh... cumming"

"Yes! I want it all! Give me all your cream!"

Small loads of ejaculate entered her rectum, adding to the large pool that already dwelled within her, the dildo deep in her vagina the only real pleasure she was feeling as the many loads of cum inside her cunt sloshed around.

She heard a zip as her final customer for the day was done.

"That was...divine."

 _Maybe for your tiny pea-shooter, but not for me._

"Thanks hun...That'll be 2.95 a minute. Soooo... 11.80?"

"5 minutes? Damn you're so good, I usually last for at least 10."

 _4 minutes you dumb piece of shit._

"Maybe you'll last longer next time hmmm?"

"Sure thing! Same time next week?"

"You know where to find me!"

Janna inserted her buttplug as she accepted her wage from the man behind her. She moaned as her hole gulped it instantly, her rim closing as she pushed it deeper, the plug sealing off the loads in her ass. As she stood up she could feel all the cumulative loads of all 30 of her "clients" swirl within her womb and ass. She loved to keep as much as she could inside as the day went on, finally releasing it all when she got home. Her toys kept her libido up from early morning to late night, making sure she was sopping wet and thirsty before each customer.

You see, Janna was a nymphomaniac. She had discovered sex when she was a young girl in Zaun and she loved every single bit of it. Even as she trained her magics, she continued to fuck in her spare time, out of necessity to fulfill her ever growing desires. Her time in the League of Legends was by far her best experiences, as she fucked most of the willing champions there, male AND female. Her best "customer" by far was Jayce, they had even gone out on an actual date, Jayce himself sporting a smashing suit and Janna putting some effort into covering herself for once.

Janna sighed. It had been two long weeks since she had an orgasm. Jayce was away on an research expedition in the crystal scar with the time prodigy Ekko and mage Zilean, studying the effects of Time travel and paradoxes. She was really missing his love...and his cock. Her cunny had long since required more than her touch and thoughts alone and her customers ever since the league had shut down had been "Okay" at best and infuriating at worst.

Janna put on the scraps of adorned metal she called her "clothing" and "armour" and floated away, her annoyed, swollen, naked clit scraping up and down on her plate skirt as she bobbed in the air.

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO CUM RIGHT NOW." She screamed in her head as her frustrations finally got to her.

And then, as if by divine intervention, her answer appeared right in front of her, wandering around, lost.

"Fancy seeing you here!"

Janna grinned as she laughed, her pussy drooling in anticipation.


	8. A Divine Moment (Janna, Kayle)

**Hey! Like I said, slow times so here's the next cchapter, updated just for you guys. I'm returning to writing now so expect the next few parts a lot sooner than usual. Thanks for all the support, you guys rock. I'm also uploading some other stories soon so check em out if you haven't!**

* * *

Kayle walked around the streets of Piltover, her head bowed down, her eyes following the ground. She had been roaming aimlessly around the skyscraper ridden city, not knowing what was to become of her, her head deep in thought.

Long ago, when she had first arrived at Runeterra, Kayle was a powerful being, only rivaled by her own sister, both of them bound by their bonds and deals with the summoners of the league. The humans of Runeterra took to calling them "Angels", the only beings that they could compare to in their history and lore. However, as time passed, Kayle and Morgana fighting the battles between themselves over and over again in the League, their differences slowly dwindled and they became somewhat neutral if not friends to one another again. By the time the League had closed, they had both agreed to both end the conflict on their home planet as soon as they returned, if they returned.

Kayle sighed.

What a pointless war it was, just like the many on Runeterra that had now come to a close. For 10,000 years her people had fought, if only they hadn't been so stubborn, if Kayle herself as the general of her people had not been so stubborn, she and Morgana would have never have left their world. She would never be stuck on THIS world. Her stay in Runeterra had taken it's toll over the years, slowly diminishing her otherworldly magic, her wings disappearing into dust. She was nothing more than a human mage now, a powerful one at that, but her power was now a fraction of what it had been. She could not leave now if she wanted to and her sister had probably faced the same consequences as she did.

 _Atleast she's come to terms with it._

Kayle had heard of Morgana's bakery in Noxus, "Sinful Succulence" it was named. It had grown grossly popular in such a short time, it's name quickly reaching around all four corners of Runeterra.

 _Good for her._

Kayle sighed once more. She herself had gotten mostly nowhere since the League's end. Caitlyn, the Piltovern Sherrif had offered her a job "keeping Law and Order" around Piltover, but Kayle declined. She was done fighting, it had gotten her nowhere.

She continued to walk down the many paths and alleyways of the city, now heading for her "home" within it, her head still pondering the many thoughts floating around inside. A slight glimmer of hope pulsed through her clouded mind, stopping her from giving up. She had recently gone to see Viktor & Heimerdinger, both of them holed up in their joint laboratory, creating crazy contraptions and mind-boggling inventions, their newly realised partnership causing somewhat of technological surge across Runeterra. Viktor, in his pursuit of creating the ultimate human, had managed to strike a deal with Heimerdinger, the yordle in his own pursuit of great science! In exchange for Heimerdinger's cutting-edge expertise and services, Viktor gave up his old ways of forcefully trying to augment Runeterra, his fame and fortune in the League of Legends more than enough to carry his ideals across the world, people willingly coming for his own products. Instead he now aimed for the betterment of all Runeterran individuals.

The duo had approached Kayle, in knowledge of her current situation, and agreed to help her in order to hopefully send her way back home and for their own gain of knowledge, a win-win scenario for both parties. Kayle gladly accepted and began to help test their prototypes for a project they called "Aether Wing". It was looking very promising, her gift of flight had been achieved only a few weeks in and they had managed to create a sword that she was able to use as a catalyst for her magic, allowing her to create her old iconic invulnerable, impenetrable barriers. They still had much more work to do. According to Kayle, a portal to her home world required an insane amount of energy and she would have to create the rift herself. The same rift she once summoned to enter the world of Runeterra from her own.

"Fancy seeing you here!"

Kayle looked around awkwardly, shaken away from her brooding.

"Over here, silly."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that what you say to a friend?" Janna giggled as she spoke, her otherworldly voice matching Kayle's. Janna was probably Kayle's closest friend upon Runeterra. She had shown Kayle the ropes long ago, and her giddy, playful nature kept Kayle's spirits up. It was quite similar to Lux's although she was much more mature.

"N-No, Sorry, I'm just... surprised. How are you, Janna? Excuse my rudeness."

"I'm just peachy thanks! You don't seem to be so good though."

"Oh, it is nothing, just thinking of home. You have to remember, Runeterra is not my home." Kayle tried her best to put on a convincing smile.

"You sure sweetie? There's no harm in being homesick but this is just more than that Kayle."

Kayle hesitated for a second, considering letting Janna know how she had been feeling for the past few weeks. She hadn't talked to a friend for a while, her existence in Runeterra was slowly fading along with everything else.

"I am sure Janna. Maybe later, I mean we have some catching up to do."

"Alright Kayle sweetie, but I'll find out soon enough! How was your day, anyway?"

"Somewhat unproductive."

"Sounds terrific!"

"Is that what you humans call sarcasm?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Kayle let out a smile.

"Very humorous Janna."

Janna responded with her own grin.

"See, you're getting the hang of it sweetie! Not so glum now either!"

Kayle chuckled.

"Yes, you are right. I think your day was much more pleasant then mine."

Kayle glanced knowingly to the small, white, liquid streak down Janna's thigh. She was no stranger to the human system of reproduction, as it was extremely close if not exactly the same of her own species. On her planet and her justicial society, it was only for reproductive purposes and copulating for recreational pleasure was greatly looked down upon. It was one of the many reasons her sister Morgana flaunted her "assets" so, all in an attempt to rebel against the tyranny Kayle herself caused, she had realised.

Janna gave a slightly embarrassed laugh back at the judging face of Kayle. It was well known she was an "escort" but she still tried to hide it to her friends.

"It definitely was!"

"Not to offend you Janna, but you would be exiled on my planet for such practices." Kayle usually turned a blind eye to Janna's "habits" but it was the topic of discussion after all.

"You might enjoy it a lot more if you were more open to it. We can't always be innocent angels like you Kayle. Don't tell me you don't think about it." She gave Kayle a teasing wink.

Kayle's face reddened slightly.

 _Got you!_

"I mean, have you ever even tried it?"

"Well yes, once. I needed a successor and I chose one of my generals. A "male" as you humans would call it, of course."

"I bet he was hunk! Did it not feel great? It did didn't it."

Kayle huffed in resignation, Janna's prodding questions making her uncomfortable.

"Yes, I guess it was, it was rather exciting, but unrestricted reproduction is uncivilised and barbaric, not to mention irresponsible."

She refused to lie, being the physical representation of Justice and Honor, but simply not responding would only make Janna tease her more.

"Fair enough sweetie, you're only missing out on all the fun."

Janna received a rather annoyed frown from Kayle. She grinned playfully in response.

 _Time to go home and show her then._

"Well Kayle, since you aren't doing anything today and it's been so long, why don't we go back to my apartment. Like you said, we have a lot of catching up to do. It's not too far away and I'm also bored with Jayce not being around."

"I would happily do so Janna. In fact, I think it is just what I need."

* * *

Janna's apartment was on top of one of the many skyscrapers that plagued Piltover. It was a luxurious two-story condo, containing a total of 8 moderately sized rooms and 2 giant living rooms, 1 on each floor, each furnished with all sorts of Piltovern furniture and modern upholstery, complete with a balcony on both floors, providing a perfect view of the city-scape. It was a pretty much ideal place to live for most of the Piltovern population.

Kayle looked around impressed. Her planet mostly used magic as their main source of power, technology but a minor part in their society. Their dwellings were quite boring in terms of looks, being clean, plain and pure, to signify their own purity as a race.

She could see Jayce's most precious creation, the Mercury Hammer, or rather the hovering white stand it was supposed to be placed in, the Hammer itself currently in Jayce's own hands. Next to the stand she could see Janna's own staff, floating as it stood in it's stand, a small breeze wafting from its direction.

"Take a seat sweetie, I'll be right with you." Janna pointed to the corner couch in the north-western corner of the room as a she floated to what Kayle could only presume was the kitchen. It was placed so that it was facing the large windows on the eastern wall of the room, providing a gratifying view of the giant city.

Kayle sat on the couch, and let herself relax. She had been tense all day and it felt good to let it all out or as humans would say, to take a break. She sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and let her worries slip a little.

"Alright sleepy head, we only just got here and you're nodding off."

She shuddered at the sudden voice of Janna. She hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"I do not sleep Janna, I was merely relaxing."

"From what Kayle, you said yourself you had nothing to do today. C'mon sweetie, spill it out."

Kayle sighed.

 _Now or Never._

"Janna, I do not belong here, I only joined the league to stop my sister and now that we have come to a compromise I have found out that I cannot return home. I worry about my people a great deal more than Morgana and the lack of knowledge of their well-being troubles me. My sister may be fine with Runeterra's society but I am not. I have also learned a lot in this world, and I have realised that I was wrong. I was wrong all along. I aim to correct that. But I cannot, because it is near impossible for me to return."

She let out another sigh of relief and gave a sad, weak smile. She had to admit though, simply confessing to Janna about her concerns lightened her mood slightly.

"Aww come here you poor thing." Janna embraced Kayle in a tight, sympathetic hug, Kayle simply accepting it. She could smell the musk of sex and sweat on Janna's skin.

"Look Kayle, If I was you I would stop brooding about the past and your misdeeds, what's happened has happened. There's not a lot you can do right now about it, it's best to come to terms with it and to try not to make your own life a living hell. You did what you think was best for your people and even after seeing your mistakes you still put them ahead of yourself and that's remarkable, it really is, but you gotta put yourself first honey, you can't help them if you can't help yourself. You'll find a way home I know it, but enjoy yourself for now. Besides, you don't even come to see me anymore sweetie, I thought we were friends." She gave a mocking glum look at Kayle.

Kayle stuttered as she looked for a response, an excuse, but she stopped. She was being her own stubborn self again and she was simply digging a bigger hole for herself to weep in.

"I...I suppose you are right. I just wish I can fix my errors."

"We all make mistakes, it's why we're human sweetie. Or angelic in your case!" She gave another small giggle.

She turned to a tray she had apparently brought from the kitchen.

"Here, have some of this. You drink don't you?" Janna passed Kayle a glass of clear, bubbling, liquid.

"What is this? A potion?" Kayle looked up at Janna confused.

"Noooo Silly! It's just a drink."

 _A drink?_

"This is what you Humans call alcohol, is it not? I will pass, Janna, sorry. I am not going to intoxicate myself and cloud my judgement, that is absurd."

"Really Kayle? I say to enjoy yourself and you're still being gloomy. It's only a Gragas brew. "White Freljordan wine" he calls it. Jayce and I have it when we're spending time together. It's harmless honestly."

Kayle stared at the glass...

And took it.

"Very well, I will try it, just for you."

She took a quick swig as the velvety liquid drizzled swished in her mouth. A citrusy taste with a soft hint of vanilla and spice tingled down her throat and warmed her insides.

"It's good isn't it."

Kayle let out a refreshing gasp and smiled.

"I must admit, I was... wrong. It is quite good indeed."

 _Smooth sailing from now girl._

Janna sat down on the couch alongside Kayle as she drank her own glass of the liquid. She raised her feet on the couch and bent her legs, sitting side on facing Kayle with her elbow on the top of the couch, her hand supporting her head.

"Feel better now? You should know who to visit by now when you're down, honey. Don't make me remind you again."

"Yes Janna, I do feel a lot better now. Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem! My pleasure." She gave Kayle a sincere, warming smile. It felt good to help a friend, who knows what you might get in return.

Kayle watched as Janna glanced up and down at her, completely oblivious to the more subtle signs of human body language.

"I can't help but ask but I really like your new suit. It's much better then that clunky armor you used to always wear. It's so much more "form fitting"."

Kayle looked down at herself and realised she was still wearing the blue, skin tight, jumpsuit that the scientists have given her. Her face flushed a deep red in sudden realisation.

"O-oh, this? I erm...w-wait. You like it?"

"Yes dear, it's superb! Really shows off your curves and body. You do realise you're like, a model human being right?"

"Well, yes, that is why they call me an angel, I am sure?"

Janna grinned mischievously.

"Cm'on girl, stand up and give me a twirl."

"No... That is absurd. Leave me alone, Janna."

"You don't mean that, I can tell from the grin on your face Kayle."

"Fine."

Kayle stood up and laughed as she gave an awkward spin around, her perfect ass and tits displayed to Janna. She could even see Kayle's cameltoe as the fabric hugged to her skin.

 _You are one fine thing._

Janna stood up and started to slowly circle around Kayle as she hovered.

"What are you doing Janna?"

"Just taking a closer look, even a beautiful woman like me has to admire this. You don't want me to?"

Kayle hesitated, her breathing had become more ragged and delayed. She was blushing.

"N-no, I just not used to being, "admired"."

Janna began to slowly stroke Kayle's arms as she came behind her, her mouth unto Kayle's ear.

"I think someone needs to. You don't object do you? We're both "females", there's nothing wrong here. "

"Janna please stop. What's gotten into you?"

She didn't move to stop her though. Janna wasn't wrong after all. It did feel... different as well

That infernal drink caused all of this...did it?

Kayle gasped as Janna began to grope her breasts, her body pressing hard against her own. She let out a quiet squeak as Janna's fingers pinched her nipples lovingly.

"You're adorable babe, I haven't even started yet. You want me to go on?"

Kayle felt her fingers stop, the pleasure pulsing through her breasts ending.

She paused.

"Yes. Please."

Janna knelt down and caressed Kayle's supple, taut ass and thighs, her suit conforming to every tight curve and fold in her body. She gave her ass a few gentle squeezes as Kayle tensed in lust.

"Oh this is amazing sweetie. I'd really like to see it in the flesh."

"Why... are you making me feel like this?"

"I'm not making you feel it. You're doing it yourself. Loosen up Kayle."

Kayle moaned as Janna's hands found her way inside her thighs and teased close to her most private parts.

"Ah...This is not right."

"But it feels right? So it is right, dear."

Kayle let out a more audible shriek as Janna flicked her clit.

"Ooohhh.."

"Liked that didn't you? See how much fun we can have. Bet this alone was better than that hunk of junk you banged. You people don't even know of true pleasure. Now, bend over for me girl, and let me show you."

Kayle did as she was told, much too far in to back out now. She felt the cold air touch her naked flesh as Janna pulled down the bottom half of her suit and stretched her ass cheeks apart, taking a good gander.

"Here I thought you were an innocent little angel but you don't even wear any panties." Janna could see a short, light golden patch of hair right above Kayle's clit.

"What are panties? What are you doi-"

Kayle stopped as she felt Janna's hot breath on her pussy, caressing her folds and warming her clit. She felt the first long, slick lick as Janna took a quick taste of her now soaking cunt. It was strangely caramel flavored, almost like toffee.

"Wow, this...this tastes great!."

She plunged her tongue back as she continued to eat Kayle out, her hand now pleasuring her own veteran cunt. Her other hand began to play with Kayle's clit as she ate her out, her tongue dashing in between her folds. Kayle's moans intensified as she neared her already approaching climax, sharp spikes of ecstasy emanating from her clit. She could feel each inch of her pussy throb with pleasure as the air mage expertly sampled her gourmet cunny.

"I feel like...I'm going to explode. W-what is this Janna... ooooh..."

"You're going to cum sweetie and you're going to love it."

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhhhh..."

Kayle let a guttural moan as she experienced her first orgasm ever in her immortal life. Her pussy throbbed and shuddered as it pulsated, a yellow, glittering liquid slowly sloshing out of her pleasured cunt.

Janna slurped it all up with erotic hunger.

"Wow, Kayle, your juices are like... I could drink this all day!"

Kayle didn't respond, her chest heaved as she managed to catch her breath.

Janna continued to slurp the last of her elixir.

"In all of my life...I have never experienced...J-j-just amazing...T-Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I know you're all happy and all but it's my turn girl. So help me out."

Kayle continued her panting as she spoke, moaning as Janna stroked her sensitive clit.

"S-Sure, a-anything in exchange for that bliss. Ohhhh..."

Janna laughed and gave Kayle's asshole a teasing lick, smiling as Kayle twitched at the unexpected intrusion and pleasure.

"Oh I will give you more if you help me out. Now lets get rid of all these clothes. They'll just get in the way."

Janna shed her scraps of armor with a satisfying clank on the laminated floor and sat on the couch, slouching slightly, spreading her legs wide.

Kayle took off her own suit, her luscious golden skin reflecting in the room. There was not a single blemish or mark on her flesh, it was impossibly perfect, almost fake looking. Her ample, supple tits breathed freely now. They were a good deal bigger than Janna's, Janna even feeling somewhat jealous at their chunkiness.

Janna continued to rub her sopping wet pussy as Kayle looked down on her.

"I'm beautiful I know, Not as much as you though."

Kayle smirked.

"You are very attractive Janna, you are right about that."

"So, are you... ah... going to stand there sweetie? " Janna questioned, still rubbing her pussy, her other hand pinching her nipple.

"What do... I do?"

"Eat me out like I did to you before."

"Eat that?" Kayle pointed to her pussy, confused.

"oh...Yes, don't leave me waiting."

Kayle bent over and pushed her face closer to her Janna's pussy. She could see all her juices drip down her pussy and down onto the couch below, and a few drips of white liquid flow out of her squishing holes. A small bump was visible in her crotch as if something was stuck inside. The overpowering smell of sex from Janna's used holes filled her senses.

"Is it supposed to smell like that? And why can I see something protruding from inside of you."

"No, but I was working, and they're...ah...just toys I have. Cm'on, you said you'd...ah...do anything."

Kayle licked Janna's pussy hesitantly, tasting her juices. There was a very distinct sweet taste and a tinge of salt, especially from the gooping white liquid.

"Well I like the sweetness but what is that salt."

"D-Don't worry about that. Just keep going."

Kayle began to finally tongue Janna's craving cunt, Janna moaning as she finally was receiving the pleasure she needed. Both her hands were now teasing her teets as she let the inexperienced Kayle go to work, the sight of the angelic warrior pleasuring her turning her on immensely.

 _So much better. Ooooh yes._

Her moaning increased as Kayle picked up her speed, getting the hang of pleasuring her partner. Her own hand began to rub her own pussy subconsciously, twitching in it's recent climaxal pleasure.

"You're...ooohhhh...such a quick l-learner. Yesssss...Oh Kaaaayle."

Janna could feel Kayle's breath quicken and her licking jarring slightly as she rubbed herself closer to a second climax. She could hear the shlick of her juices enter Kayle's mouth as her filled pussy worked overtime to lubricate itself. It felt incredibly good, but her own orgasm was a while off yet. She looked down as Kayle began to tremble, half-wishing her own climax to appear in order to join her.

"I am...sorry...going to..oooh...explode again... ahhhhh"

Kayle collapsed onto the floor as her body shuddered once more, her pussy pulsating as her golden juices dripped to the floor like honey, making a small viscous puddle between her thighs. Her golden patch turned slick and stuck together with more of her juices, as she groaned in ecstatic pleasure, her ass convulsing in shock-waves.

Janna looked down at her mess on the couch and the mess on the floor known as Kayle. She had done a great job but nowhere close to getting Janna off. Still, it was much better than anything she had in a while.

"Well, looks like you earned that one." Janna giggled softly as Kayle slowly raised herself off the floor.

"It is...glorious. Sorry I cannot help you though, you seem a lot more tolerant than myself."

"Don't worry honey, just a bit more practice. You're quite the partner. We've got a while yet sweetie and don't tell me you're not having fun."

Janna gave Kayle a hungry smile, Kayle blushing as she smiled back.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

Janna looked up in glee.

"Oh, it might be Jayce! He said he was coming home today or tomorrow. He must have forgotten his key. He won't mind us "playing", he'll join in too!"

Kayle hung her mouth opened, mortified.

"No, No one can see me like this! Please help me. Please!" she whispered, panicking.

"Awww c'mon Kayle, it's going to be so much fun!"

"What? No! Janna, please I do not want this!"

Janna gave the pleading Kayle a long hard look. She would not forgive her if she let Jayce inside. She had dignity where Janna had none.

"Shit. Fine, take your clothes, go upstairs and go the furthest room on the right and get cleaned up and changed. I can't keep him waiting. Come down when you're done."

Kayle gave Janna a glance of gratitude and hurried upstairs, shivering in the cold air of the floor above. She made her way to the described room and opened it to find a bathroom and quickly began to clean herself of her mess and guilt.

Janna quickly cleaned her mess on the couch and Kayle's on the floor with a cloth. Snapping her armor in place, she quickly washed her face in the sink to make her more presentable for her love

Knock, Knock.

"Hold on, love."

Janna approached to door and fumbled with the lock.

She swung the door open.

"Oh."


	9. Hammer Time - Part 1 (Janna, ? , ?)

**Hey! Those of you who like dirty talk are definitely going to enjoy this one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy fapping!**

* * *

Garen inhaled the cool, refreshing, Piltovern air as he exited the flying contraption, the vast cityscape greeting him. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, the majority of his trip spent sleeping. Glancing up at the Sun and the sky, he figured it was still early in the afternoon, closer to around 3pm. It would turn dark in the next few hours and he had only just arrived.

"Thank you for travelling with us today, we hope you had an excellent journey." a loud-speaker boomed from a post as Garen whisked by, entering the streets of Piltover. He gaped at the wondrous sights as he recollected his trip the year before, comparing his memories to the current sights. Everything had changed, from the hex-cars that people drove to the now massive buildings that hadn't even existed a year before. The entire place was like one, huge, mechanical organism, forever evolving and improving itself. It was exciting, yet... daunting to see how rapidly technology was progressing and Piltover was living proof of that.

The metropolis had always been so fascinating for Garen. It wasn't all the crazy gadgets and gizmos it produced or the entirely-automated services it provided in the last few years. They were all very interesting things of course, but in his simple-minded head, nothing compared to the idea that an entire city, filled to the brim with millions of individual Runeterrans, had grown so big, so huge in pursuit of one goal.

Science.

It was a unity, he as a Demacian could only dream of, and Piltover was reaching it. There was glaring flaw with the utopia however. One that couldn't be ignored. It was the reason why Demacia or Noxus hadn't adopted hex-technology like Piltover and Zaun. Why Ionia and the Freljord abstained from it. Magic was Runeterra's first form of power, or rather, it's first form of technology. Without magic there would have been no League, there would have been no summonings, not even Demacia and Noxus would have existed as they did today. A majority of Runeterra had become dependent on magic of all forms, from the spiritual energy of Ionia to the faith-driven, purifying magic of Demacia. It was as ancient as the world itself, and it was reliable.

Garen could remember the countless times he had seen Jinx's "guns" jam at life-threatening moments ending with her death, or Heimerdinger's turrets failing to even start, his amusing wrench bashing usually not enough to start the damn things. Magic was dependable unlike hex-tech, it would never falter unexpectedly, coming from within the magical being itself. All it required was a catalyst, usually a weapon or item valuable to the magic-bearer, such as Ezreal's Gauntlet or Soraka's Staff. For Garen it was his sword, gifted to him by his late father. More powerful magical users, or mages, didn't even require a physical catalyst, some using their body as their own, tapping into their life energy. This led to more powerful, complicated, spells, but at life-threatening risk.

Garen kept his pace along the streets. He had slipped into more convenient clothes now, wearing a plain shirt adorned in blue and gold, the colours of Demacia, and some common brown slacks. His neck was covered by his iconic scarf, waving behind him as he walked, slightly concealing the sword that rested inside the scabbard on his back. The scabbards straps wrapped over his right shoulder and looped back down to his left hip, allowing easy access to his weapon with his right hand. He stuck out like a sore thumb but that didn't bother him. Most Runeterrans feared the champions of the League and you were at their mercy if you were to interrupt them or annoy them at any way. In a way, the champions were the law.

Any attempts of assassination amused Garen, it would take more than a few measly rogues to overcome him.

* * *

It was a good long two hours before Garen reached his destination. Navigating Piltover was an easy task, but the sheer size of it meant it took a long time to traverse across it on foot. The city was sectioned into districts and those districts into numeric blocks. You simply needed the district and block number to find the general area of where you wanted to go. From there you just needed a building number and you were good to go.

Garen perused through his "Options". Vi and Caitlyn were "accompanying hosts" according to Sona, much to his surprise. He had always thought that the Sherriff was of the more prude type, but it made sense. She always wore her short dress no matter the occasion, and she did flaunt her assets a little, much to Garen's approval. Vi was a no brainer. She was feisty and was always suggestive and provocative. It fit her personality and stature, Garen nodded, as he agreed with his mind. She was the strongest human woman Garen knew, and her burly appearance and features were a sharp contrast to her feminine face. She would be a lot of fun.

Jinx was also a possibility but her location was unknown, only that she was still currently in Piltover, and she was cuh-razy with a capital C. He wondered how he would even begin with her, but he didn't resent the thought of it. She was skinny and bony, there wasn't much meat on her, but Garen didn't mind. Her teasing attitude and cute expressions were enough to make her desirable and it would be a change. Besides, a bet is a bet.

In the end, Garen went with the easiest option, Janna. It was a known fact she was an escort for hire on her own accord, he would simply have to pay to bed her, as sleazy as that sounded. It was shocking to see such a beautiful and delicate women be so sexually driven. He would be lying if the thought of her hadn't filled his mind on the fields of justice, though. She acted so sweet and kind but her deliberate actions and provocative looks were enough to bring up the lust in the most stubborn of men and even women. For an unmarried and uncommitted man like Garen, that was not a problem, but there were small rumours that Tryndamere had received a shouting or two from Ashe after a few, long, lustful stares.

It was all for a reason of course, for after the exhausting matches and skirmishes, she would offer her "services" to summoners and champions alike, in exchange for coin and to satisfy her own lust. As long as it had a protruding member and felt good, she would take it. Garen had never needed her services for he had Katarina at the time and was content with her. They could always hear Janna's moans as they silently fucked in the stalls near hers.

Garen looked up at the square monstrosity of a building that towered before him. There were hundreds if not thousands like it in Piltover. The number 19 was plastered on top of the entrance in huge white paint.

 _District 4, Block 37, Number 19. Seems like the right place._

The numbering system made for bland streets and dull names, but it was extremely efficient and easy to understand.

He looked left and right down the endlessly long road before he entered, the street lights lighting the entire strip in a warm, yellow glow. It was still late afternoon and the Sun hadn't even set yet, but the gigantic buildings blocked out the golden orb in the sky and cast their gloomy shadows on the streets below. There were people everywhere, humans and creatures alike, and the road was packed with hex-cars and vehicles. The rush of the bustling city never stopped.

"Greetings Sir, How may I help you?" A small automaton had come to greet Garen, its emotionless, metallic face staring at him from below. It was wearing a red and gold silk jacket and brown linen pants. A red cap lay on its head to finish its ridiculous uniform.

 _What ever happened to good old human porters?_

"I've come to see Janna." he replied back, staring into the faint, blue eyes of the machine.

It understood immediately and let out a small robotic chuckle, much to Garen's annoyance.

 _It's mocking me..._

"Right this way sir!"

Garen followed the construct as it rolled on its singular ball at the base of its torso.

"Just step in here Sir, I've already set the floor on the elevator to your destination."

He peered inside warily. He had used an elevator before, but it was still an unnerving experience.

"It's quite safe sir."

Garen beamed down at the machine as he stepped inside the metal box.

"I've used an elevator before, I'm just...just a bit wary."

"Sorry sir, I am just making sure. It is my job after all." The robot gave a pre-programmed emotionless smile.

"Do have fun sir!"

 _Stupid machine._

* * *

"Ding!"

Garen stepped outside the elevator and into the narrow, dimly lit corridor as the steel doors of the elevator slid open. There was a singular door at the left end of the hallway and solid wall on the right.

Well that makes it easy.

He began to walk towards the door when he heard a few moans and groans exit from behind the door. It seemed like Janna was already quite occupied.

 _Guess I'll just wait. No turning back now._

Garen leaned against the boring, dull, cream wall of the dimly lit hallway and let out a long, well needed sigh. He could more clearly hear the commotion in the room past the door, able to make two different voices. Janna's and another woman. He could have sworn he had heard the second voice before, but he couldn't quite place it.

 _Strange._

Whoever the woman was however, was apparently doing a genuine job of keeping Janna herself satisfied.

A long, loud moan followed shortly after, coming from the customer this time. A short silence followed it, soon to be interrupted by the common exchanging of words.

 _Looks like times up._

Garen motioned to the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

The talking stopped now, only to be continued in quiet, secretive whispers. Whoever was in there was apparently not supposed to be there, or rather, didn't want to be seen in there.

He waited a few moments before knocking again.

"Hold on Love!"

He could hear the clank of keys as Janna fumbled with the lock.

The door opened.

"Oh"

Garen smirked.

"Not who you expected, right?"

He watched, amused, as Janna slowly peered up and down the length of his body.

 _Well, this is a pleasant surprise._

"No, not at all, Honey. I was actually expecting another…Man."

"Busy I see."

Her shocked frown slowly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Buuuuuut, I guess you'll do, sugar."

"What makes you think I'm here for "that"?"

"Don't tell me you're here for Jayce, what does a Demacian like you want to do with him?"

"He's a good friend of mine."

"Then if you're such a good "friend" then you'd know he is not at home right now, but out on a "field trip". Which leads us back to the only other reason."

She winked at Garen and gave a playful giggle.

"You're here for me…"

She glanced down suggestively at the now rising tent in Garen's pants.

 _You goddamn slutty vixen._

"So, what brings you now, Crownguard? Did those numerous recommendations from your friends Jarvan and Xin-zhao finally encourage you to make the right decision?"

"You could say that."

Garen gave her a long, hard stare as she answered back with her own, smiling.

She was a thing of beauty and she knew it. Her slim, slender profile gave shape to her many desirable curves and assets, her body showing no signs of wear and tear from the amount of sexual abuse it had received over the years. It was well toned and athletic, her thighs thick but tight, her rear full but firm. Garen could see every toned muscle through her pale, creamy, bare skin.

Her face was a delicate, gentle image, her soft round cheeks and pale blue eyes adding to her already vast beauty. Her lips soft and full, perfect for kissing, or… other "things". Her hair wafted slightly behind her, as if a small breeze was constantly brushing it aside, giving way to her slender, peculiar ears, as they emerged from the sides of her head.

"Stare any longer and I might have to charge you." she finally spoke, breaking the silence, giggling.

Garen gave her a sly smirk in response.

"I could say the same for you."

"Is that so… maybe you should put yourself out for hire then."

"Ha. You think so?"

"I know so, Honey. Now, why don't we get a little more...comfy? I feel awfully tired all of a sudden." She motioned Garen to enter the apartment.

"With pleasure."Garen walked inside, taking off his scarf and his sword, still within its scabbard, resting his items on the wall to the right of the entrance.

The door creaked as it slowly shut behind him.

* * *

Janna led Garen briskly through the condo, and up the stairs. From what he could fathom from observing the rooms as they whisked by, Janna and Jayce lived a rather expensive lifestyle.

As they entered the second floor from the stairs, he could see light seeping from the room in the far right corner of the hall. He could hear the sounds of shuffling and clunking as they walked by, as if someone was in there. He had forgotten all about the mystery woman and now he wondered who it was.

 _Not my place to ask. Not my business to know._

"Alright handsome, just in here."

Janna opened the door to a large bedroom, seemingly catching on to Garen's pondering. He quickly adjusted his attention back to his host and nodded.

The bedroom was quite plain and boring, serving just as that, a bedroom. It was quite ordinary compared to the rest of the apartment, its white painted walls and carpet giving it a very clean and pure feel to it.

"Don't use this room a lot, huh?"

"Don't usually have random strangers at my door without booking an appointment first."

 _Fair enough._

"What's wrong with using the main bedroom?"

"Off limits, Honey. Don't pretend you don't know why."

Janna sat on the foot of the bed, her arms to her side, supporting her, as she leaned back towards the head of the bed. Garen simply stood in front of her, admiring the view as she kicked her legs playfully.

"You could have notified me at least, it's not hard to in this city."

Garen gave a sheepish grin.

"I figured you were at home."

"How naïve. What would you have done if I wasn't home? Cried all the way back to Demacia?"

"Let's just say it's really not that hard to find you, you have a lot of fans."

Janna giggled.

"I do grab a lot of attention, I think you'll agree."

She began to unclip her breastplate as Garen took of his shirt.

"So how much is this going to cost me? 2.95 A minute?"

Janna grinned as her breastplate fell from her chest and onto the ground with a satisfying clank. Garen noticed her breasts were a lot smaller than they seemed inside the armor piece, but they were perky and full, each of them giving at least a decent, supple handful to grab at. Her small round nipples poked out, both rock solid.

"Let's see now, you come to my house, uninvited, without even telling me and instantly assume standard rates. No, it'll be much more expensive than that."

"I don't think cost is a problem."

Janna knelt down at Garen's waist now, and began to unbuckle his trousers, her slender fingers slowly but surely working his belt through loops on his trousers.

"I figured as much, but you could do me one favour, sweetie." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What's that then?" He looked back down at her, her submissive pose making him even harder.

"I have a certain "itch" that needs relieving, but I can't seem to relieve myself of it."

"I see, I'll try my best."

Janna grinned as she finally pulled down his trousers and his rod came into view, fully erect now.

"Oh, you'll do fine I'm sure. Big boy like that is bound to fix it."

"Seen bigger?"

"That information is confidential." She gave a provocative smirk

"Oh?"

"Let's just say there are more primal creatures than you who need satisfying, and I'm there to help them."

Garen raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

 _What a horny, little slut!_

Janna began to slowly suck on the huge member with little effort, taking in the first few inches with her mouth as her plush lips coated and surrounded his dick. She was extremely skilled, having done this a thousand times. The way her tongue surrounded his tip and the increasing tightness and deepness with each gulp. Her right grabbed the base of his shaft whilst her left hand pleasured her cunt.

"Damn. They weren't lying…at all."

She had begun going most of the way down now and her rhythm did not stop. His dick was well coated in her saliva now, and it was time to move on. Her mouth exited with a small pop and she licked her lips, savouring the taste of his meaty cock.

"See Honey, you've been missing out on a lot. But, we can't do this all day. There's no fun for me!"

She unclipped her plate skirt as she stood up, as it too fell to the floor with another satisfying clank.

Janna winked at him and motioned him forward.

"Pick me up, sweetie. Let's see how strong you really are."

Garen grabbed her from inside her thighs and lifted her up from the floor. She was incredibly light. It felt eerie, ghastly even as Garen tried to accustom to her unusual weight.

"Wow, you're strong." She giggled as she looked him in the face.

"I bet you tell that lie to every one of your male customers."

"Maybe, but I'm not lying about this particular "customer"." She traced his bulging muscle with her index finger, biting her lip as she did it.

Her breath halted as she felt Garen position his tip over her pussy lips.

"Not so fast, soldier. You have to prove yourself before you can raid this fort."

"And how do I go about doing that?"

Janna let herself free from Garen's loose grasp and flipped herself upside down. He was now greeted by her lower torso, her bare pussy right in front of his mouth, inviting him to have a taste. Her clit was red and swollen, and he could see it twitch slightly in anticipation. There was a long, thin bump above her pussy at her crotch as if something was inside of her. Garen realised it must have been a toy of some kind. He felt her thick thighs cover the sides of his face, their soft touch and warmth soothing him. He looked down to see her mouth positioned over his tip.

"I wonder how long you can last before you let go. I bet it's a lot less than me."

"Is that a challenge?"

Janna answered by engulfing his dick around her mouth. She began to suck him rapidly now, her tongue slurping the pre-cum off his member. He answered back by licking her folds, her momentum jarring slightly as he made contact. She was incredibly wet, soaking even, her cunt endlessly lubricating the object that she held within her. Her nectar held a faint, sweet taste, and there was lots of it be had.

They kept at it for a few minutes, both getting nowhere.

"I'm a lot more resilient than you think."

Janna, eager to prove him wrong, shifted her mouth to the base of his pole and held it there. Garen held on the best he could to the sudden constriction over his penis.

 _Two can play at that game._

He positioned his mouth over her swollen clit and began to nibble at it, making sure to make her feel everything.

 _Oooooh…you…bastard._

He could feel her struggle against the slight pain and sheer pleasure, her hungry cunny rewarding him with more of her sweet nectar. She was nearing her orgasm now, and she wouldn't last any longer.

"O-OK, YOU WIN. S-STOP." Janna reeled back from his grasp once more as she floated in the air. He had thankfully stopped just before her limit, and she turned herself back upright. She was finding it hard to breathe, her chest heaving at the close call. She moaned as she slapped her pussy with her hand, trying to dim the heat that boiled inside her.

"I guess I've proven myself then?"

Janna let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"I should be paying you for this."

With short gasp she slid the toys out of her sopping wet cunt and ass.

"You keep that in you all the time?"

"Gotta be well prepared, you never know when I might be needed."

"Don't you ever give yourself a rest?"

Janna jumped on top of Garen as he grabbed her by the thighs once more, kissing him on the lips as she readied herself.

"I don't need a rest Honey, I love it."

She positioned his tip at her entry point and held her breath as he slid all the way in. Her walls were smooth, as if they were well-worn, sanded down by years of activity. They felt soft and silky yet somehow managed to feel tight around his member. He could hear a squelch as he hilted her, the familiar feel of semen around his tip, except it wasn't his.

"You're a dirty girl, you know that?"

"Sorry about that handsome, you gave me no time to prepare."

Garen began to thrust in and out slowly, Janna moaning as he quickly picked up the pace. She rubbed her clit as he pumped her, her juices coating the length of his cock. He wrapped his hand around her ass cheeks as he spread them apart.

"Oooooh yes. You're...b-brilliant."

"Is that more…of your dirty…bullshit."

"N-no. Oh fuck… I-I meant it."

Her hole was massaging him now, wrapping its walls across every inch of his rod, each thrust more pleasurable than the last. She kept slapping her clit as she rubbed it, each slap inducing more juice from her cunt. She couldn't keep it up any longer, her pussy twitching frantically as she edged herself from coming.

"Cm'on Honey, f-fill me up. I…I'm about…ah…to g-go."

He couldn't take it anymore. With all his might he began his furious assault, her clit slapping hard against his pelvis. He inserted a finger into both sides of her rear and stretched. Janna hugged Garen tightly as she approached her impending climax, her eyes rolling as she let it out.

"Ohhhh Fuuuuuuuuuuck…"

Garen continued to pump as he felt a long stream of her girlcum coat his pole and his balls, watching as her clit throbbed in ecstatic pleasure. With a final thrust he emptied his load into her already topped off womb, Janna shuddering with every pump. He collapsed on top of the bed as his last load exited into her, exhausted by the sudden exertion of energy.

Janna looked down in post-orgasmic bliss as she noticed her stomach had risen ever so slightly. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"I'm glad to say that was one of my best experiences, Honey. You did well."

Garen panted back.

"Thanks… that was… my best experience. I should come here... more often."

He retracted away from the air mage, and lay his cock on her pelvis, the entire length of it spanning just below her bloated navel.'

"So handsome, what do you plan on doing now."

Garen looked down as Little Garen hardened into his mighty form once more. He took a good few seconds to catch his own breath.

"I was going to ask if you were... ready for round two."

Janna giggled as she nodded excitedly, her laughter quickly turning into moaning as Garen rubbed the length of his member up and down her sensitive clit, Janna reacting with small spurts of her girlcum.

"Y-You're s-such a tease."

"Says you."

He positioned his tip over her rear entrance, prodding her asshole.

The door opened with a loud smack as Garen wheeled around to see who the fuck had interrupted his happy time.

"Having fun guys?, Thought I'd join in, Honey. You don't mind do you Garen? That is my girl you're having."


	10. Hammer Time - Part 2 (Kayle)

**Hey! Nanoshock here.** **Once again, another new chapter for you fine people. I love all the reviews and constructive PM's you guys have been sending so please keep it up! If you have any ideas or a league related story you want written let me know! I might like it enough to write it into a story.**

 **As always, see you next time. Also happy valentines day =P**

* * *

Jayce grinned from ear to ear as he walked past Garen, completely ignoring him and his confused expression, approaching Janna on the side of the bed. He bent over and gave her a long, loving kiss as she smiled back.

"What did I say about bringing "customers" home, babe? Did you miss me that much that you had to find a replacement?"

"Sorry honey, Garen came to my door unannounced, but I couldn't just let him go unsatisfied, that would be very, very bad of me."

Jayce and Janna now turned to look at the bewildered Garen as he slowly tried to figure out just exactly what the fuck was going on.

"Well champ, how is she? You like?"

 _Wha...what?_

Garen stuttered as his muddled brain tried to come up with a response. Jayce just seemed so cool with everything, like he was just some part of a double act with Janna.

"Err...she's...like...well...I wouldn't mind having seconds, that's for sure."

"I know right, I used to spend so much money on her, I couldn't stop myself."

He looked back at Janna and stared straight into her eyes, Janna returning the gaze, both filled with lust.

"Now, I get it all for free."

They both kissed each other once more, as Janna's creamy cheeks flushed with colour as her lips met with Jayce's.

Garen gazed in silence. He felt awkward. Really awkward.

 _Yeaaaa…. Time for me to leave._

He bent over, picking his trousers and boxers and pulling them over his crotch, guiding little Garen back into his home.

"Going so soon? I didn't scare you did I, tough guy?"

"I think...I'll just leave you two at it. Sorry... for you know…yeah…"

"Hey, if I wasn't OK with it, I wouldn't have her as my girlfriend."

Garen nodded back.

Made sense.

"Besides, friends share right?"

"Aw c'mon Garen, stay some more. It'll be fun, Honey."

Garen took a moment to decide. It was dark now and he still had to find a place to rest for the night. He couldn't just ask Jayce and Janna, that would be a bit too much to ask for, even for them. He wasn't comfortable with Jayce hanging around either. The whole scenario was strange. It just felt… weird.

"I'll pass guys, thanks for the offer though."

"Fair enough Garen. Shame, we could have compared cocks. Maybe even have a little duel." Jayce gave a suggestive raise of his eyebrows as he spoke.

"...W-what?"

A hearty laugh erupted from Jayce as an extremely worried frown covered the entirety of Garen's face. Even Janna couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Hahahaha; loosen up big guy, I was joking." He clenched his stomach in an effort to stop his laughter.

"Damn, you're funny."

Garen passed a look of relief and laughed back, nervously.

"Thanks, I try."

"Alright funny guy, I'll see you some other time. Feel free to use our bathroom if you want to clean up."

"Come back soon Honey. You make good company." Janna blew him a kiss as he left through the door of the bedroom.

"Think he'll come back, babe?"

"Oh I hope so, he was really good, nice and rough."

"Oh really?"

"Not as good as you of course, Jayce Honey, nothing beats you."

Jayce pounced on top of her on the bed and ran his hand through her luscious, blonde hair as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"That's right baby, and that's why you love me."

* * *

Garen closed the door behind him silently, respecting the couple's intimacy. He remembered the look in their eyes as they peered into each others hearts, a duo truly in love.

He sighed. It was a moment he too shared with Katarina once upon a time, but no longer had the luxury to afford it. A slight tinge of guilt pricked his heart, as he scoured through his recent partners in his mind. He dismissed it though, knowing Katarina had most likely had partners of her own.

He approached the door to the bathroom, surprised to see that the light in the room was still shining through the gaps left by the door.

 _That woman is still here?_

He craned his head closer to the door, trying to find out if he could hear anyone inside.

Nothing.

He took a step back and shrugged,

 _Guess they must have left the light on._

Kayle gasped as the door slowly flung open.

"So that's who you were."

Garen seemed just as surprised as she was, he knew the voice sounded familiar.

 _But Kayle?_

"I...I didn't think you were the type."

Garen eyed her up and down. She was sat down on the floor with her back against the wall on the other side of the room, her legs stood in front of her, bent at the knees. She was wearing some kind of navy blue jumpsuit, the front of which was unzipped, making a v-shaped gap where her bare, golden skin was visible. The sides of her breasts peeked out in the revealed section and her hand had slipped inside at the very bottom, creating a bulge at her crotch.

Her face was glistened with sweat and quickly turned a deep red as she blushed with embarrassment. Her gold lockets of hair were messily tangled.

She took a few seconds to bring up the confidence to talk as Garen continued to eye at her lustfully.

"N-Neither did I. It is not what i-it seems."

Garen smirked in response, still staring at her beauty.

"Oh it definitely is. There's no denying that Kayle."

Kayle tried to wrench away from his stare, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his shirtless mass, his abs and pecks cutting through his skin, each separate muscle well defined and visible. She had always found Garen quite likeable in terms of looks but that had never much concerned her in the past.

"Why are you still here? It's been an hour since I arrived. You could have left."

"I...well...I" she continued to stammer as she couldn't bring up the courage to confess.

To hell with it.

"I was going to leave, but… but I overheard your conversation with… let us say our mutual friend Janna and I…I could not help myself."

Garen folded his arms, making sure to give Kayle a good view of his biceps.

"Eavesdropper I see,"

The corners of Kayle's mouth ever so slightly bent into a smile of mischief.

"One could say. Yes."

Garen walked closer to Kayle now. It felt strange, to see the usual proud and stoic warrior become so nervous and ashamed.

He extended his hand towards her as he looked down. A dark patch at her nether regions was visible to him, now that he was closer.

"Care to take a bath with me." He gave a knowing glance at her stained crotch.

"You seem like you need one."

Kayle looked at the giant, open palm in front of her, wondering if she should accept the invitation or not. She had already been caught and her newfound desires needed satisfying.

 _It wouldn't hurt, would it?_

Kayle allowed herself to be elevated, her small, slender hands gripping against Garen's rugged palms. Her hands felt soft and silky, very unlike a seasoned warrior, nevermind one who had lived for a more or less an eternity.

She now stood at her full height, smirking as she gazed back at his face. She was only a little less taller than Garen, being maybe a half inch shorter.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, fully going along with whatever Garen had in mind. She was beginning to understand just how right Morgana had been.

"I guess I could."

Garen raised his hands to peel away her clothes, but Kayle held him firm by the wrists.

"I can do it myself, Garen. Turn around and look the other way."

She gave Garen a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. He complied, hardly able to contain his excitement. He walked to the door and closed his eyes.

"No peeking." She spoke in a whisper now, audible moans now emitting from the room next door.

"I'll try my best."

She grasped her top from the waist and pulled it over her head, her firm, supple breasts popping out from beneath the material. The top fell to the ground with a quiet thud as she began to take her pants off at the hips, the slick sound of the soft, clingy fabric scraping against her butter smooth skin. Her long, slender legs bulging in air as she bent down, her body now free from the formality of clothing. Kicking her garments to the side with disregard she turned to the shower cabinet, turning on the shower unit with a simple push of a button. Hot water spewed from the shower head as the room filled with steam.

Kayle slowly clambered into the tub, letting out a sigh as her skin made contact with the water, the warmth spreading through her body.

"Ah!"

A giant pair of hands grabbed her by the waist as she gasped.

"I said no peeking."

A whisper spoke into her ear.

"Sorry, but it seems my best wasn't enough."

Garen raised his hand towards her abdomen, feeling her tense at his touch. Up and up he went, finally meeting her breasts, grasping them, messaging them. Garen could feel her nipples harden up in his palms, eager to be played with. Her breasts gave him more than a just a handful, and they were perfectly shaped, ripe for the reaping.

Kayle twitched in surprise as she felt as hard, meaty object prod her upper thigh.

"W-what is that?"

"Oh, is this your first time?"

"N-no... I'm just...a l-little rusty that's all. It's been… a long while."

She could hear Garen snicker behind her as the object moved from her thigh and slipped in between them, inches away from her raw, soaking cunt. Her inner thighs were coated with a golden, gloopy liquid he could only assume was her cum.

"Rusty? You seem very well lubricated to me."

Kayle's reply was stopped short as she felt the hot, member parse through her buttcheeks and slide up against her pussy lips, narrowly missing her slit and rubbing against her red, throbbing clit.

"A-Ah…"

She shuddered as a wave of pleasure and excitement coursed through her. She had never felt so exhilarated, so keen to continue with anything in her entire life. Nothing, not even the most tense moments on the battlefield could come close to the anxiety that swelled within her right now.

Garen simply stood still as he felt her juice drip slowly onto the length of his shaft and coat its way all the way down. Even in the spray of the shower, her cum kept its viscosity and colour.

"Don't...stop."

"Oh, enjoying this Kayle? What happened to the sweet angel we all knew?"

Kayle took another few breaths.

"Stop...teasing me. I'm not an angel."

Garen slowly began to shift his pole between her sweet lips, her thick thighs engulfing his member. He had to make a conscious effort to force his meat through the tautness of her thighs. On he continued in the heat of the shower, the two of them now drenched in water. He began to tug at her nipples whilst Kayle rubbed her clit and the tip of his cock. She gave into her desires now, her prude and stubborn attitude now shifting into one of willingness and invitation.

Garen looked down at the goddess before him, her sunlit skin held no blemishes, not even a single scar or wound. Her firm ass cupped to the shape of his pelvis, it's pillowy warmth greeting him as he began to speed up a little.

Kayle couldn't handle the teasing anymore, she broke herself from Garen's loose grasp and slid her pussy away from his cock. Turning around in the shower, she gasped in surprise as she turned around and brushed her drenched hair away from her eyes, finally witnessing Garen's large member in it's glory.

"That is… a lot bigger than I remember it being. Are they supposed to be that...well...that big?"

Garen gave a knowing smile

"A strong warrior such as yourself shouldn't have any trouble, right?"

Kayle looked at him with a raise of her eyebrows and dismissed his snarky comment.

 _So that's how he sees it._

She moved closer now, staring at Garen dead in the eye with an appetising gaze and an ever so slight mischievous smile. She could feel his cock harden even more ever so slightly as she pushed it against her abdomen.

"Are you sure you want to find out, Garen?"

"Positive."

Kayle turned around once more and tiptoed as she guided Garen's cock into her most private region. With a long gasp, she pushed through moaning ever so quietly as the giant rod entered her sweet honey pot.

"...y-yes..."

Kayle could feel the tension and frustration within her snap as the member pushed against her moist walls, slowly but surely entering deep within her.

"You're...so nice and tight. It's...almost perfect." He had grabbed her by her thighs now, lifting her legs into the air sideways, slowly letting gravity do the work. Kayle grabbed him by the back fo the neck, her other arm extended towards her clit.

"Ooooh...gods.."

Kayle shuddered as the very last inch of his cock tickled the entrance to her womb, causing her climax, her eyes rolling, her body trembling. Out dripped her gooey honey, gooping down towards the base of Garen's junk, his member thoroughly squeezed and massaged.

After a brief pause Garen began to move, taking care to move slowly, catering to Kayle's needs, as it made a small bulge through her skin. Kayle looked down, tracing it with her eyes as the shape within her moved up and down. It moved with a steady pace now, filling and emptying the void she felt within her, one she didn't even know she had until now.

With a sudden jolt the thrusting stopped and Garen lifted her off and placed her on the ground. Before she could even speak she was pushed towards the wall, her left leg raised high up in the air, her right leg firm on the ground.

The two of them let a long groan as Garen entered once more, thrusting even deeper into her cunny. Kayle steadied herself with her hands, grabbing her left leg, allowing Garen to hilt with ease. She looked straight at him now, wincing between thrusts, the sheer amount of pleasure alleviating her senses. The bulge within her chugged faster now, as she slapped her clit, trying to cool down the immense heat.

"Your pussy...is so good...fuck."

Kayle gave no answer as another huge wave of pleasure washed over her, her body pushed to it's limits. Another serving of her cum drizzled out and splattered against her wet ass and thighs as it made contact with Garen's crotch. He never faltered in his drive, his member pushing for its own nearing orgasm, abusing the now red, hot pussy that had devoured it.

"S-stop..o-ooh..No...not...i-inside."

With reluctance he pulled out, respecting his partner's request as she shuddered once more in post-orgasmic bliss. Without warning, he guided his penis once more on her worn clit, rubbing against her trimmed, blonde, pubic hairs.

Kayle placed her hand over her mouth and bit hard, clamping down her eyelids in an effort to stay quiet as her pussy burned with an intense fire, her sensitive clit throbbing in pain. Her mind was completely filled with pleasure as she endured for a couple more seconds, held fast by the iron grip of the demacian man.

A large thick load finally slapped her breasts, followed by three more thick coats of semen on her abdomen. The couple caught their breaths, the simple exchange of satisfied panting enough to convey their emotions. Thumping and screams of pleasure could be heard from beyond the wall, as their hosts continued their escapades.

Kayle spoke first, her pussy still trembling from the brief torture it just received.

"T-Thank...you."

Garen smiled.

"My...pleasure."

Kayle stood up now, her thighs still sticky from her own lavishing of juices. Looking down, she could see that her nipples were perkier than ever, her clit swollen, filled with a deep red glow. The tingle of water on her crotch still sparked slight stabs of pleasure within her, causing her to tremble slightly.

"Never tell...ah...Never tell anyone about this… You hear me? Not a soul...you are a devil. You know that?"

"I-I'll try my...best."

"Your best better be enough this time, Garen or I will...I will hunt you down like the dog you are." She looked him dead in the eye.

 _I fucking mean it_

Garen took the hint.


	11. The Good, The bad and The Jinx

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay and the somewhat lack of length of this chapter, I've been working my ass off to pay for exams and for some holidays I've booked a long with studies. It's been hectic I'll tell ya that. Anyways I hope you enjoy and as always see you next time!**

* * *

Kayle clambered out of the shower, her eyes trained on the burly Demacian brute who had just ravaged her body, a slight aura of lust still lingering in the room.

"I must say, today has been a very… exciting turn of events."

Garen raised an eyebrow, turning towards Kayle, water dripping down from his hair and face as he continued his own shower.

"What makes you say that? I thought you were ashamed of what we did?"

The angel chuckled to herself, brushing her damp, golden hair behind her ears.

"Well, I did not expect copulating to be something I would do for pleasure. Besides, I am only ashamed that I brought myself low enough to do it with you."

Garen scoffed at her insult.

"Who's fault is that? Mine or yours."

"Well, I was expecting a nice, calming shower with my favourite Demacian but instead I received something entirely different. Or is that how you are supposed to take showers in Runeterra?"

She grinned, before motioning to bend over and pick up her garments from the floor, but stalled instead, her tight rear and tender lips fully exposed to the fortunate man behind her. Water droplets dripped down her sun-kissed thighs, her slit still sticky despite the shower. She waited a few seconds, her body tense.

"You are not satisfied yet...are you? I can sense where you are staring at Garen."

Garen could not help but let out a smirk, wondering if he should push his luck or not. This was by far the finest meat he had chopped and he wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

"Well, when you bend over like that, it's hard not to stare."

Kayle smirked back, the hot, aching sensation in her groin once again began to grow. She was no longer ashamed by the feeling, instead now welcoming it.

 _One more._

Janna was right. It was addicting.

The two exchanged glances, silently, both of them contemplating their next move. Audible moans and shrieks of pleasure from Janna, along with the odd grunt from Jayce, could still be heard from through the wall, as loud if not louder than previously.

"Maybe you should stop staring and get productive, before I lose my patience." She raised her eyebrows provocatively, as if it was the most natural thing to do. She was in control now.

Garen simply obliged.

"Yes, at once your holiness."

Kayle bent over as she waited for her partner, shuddering slightly as she felt a hand grab her by the hip, and the now familiar feeling of an object prodding at her entrance. A quiet gasp escaped her as meat filled her once more, poking her barely at the cervix. Another hand grabbed her other hip and the pole began to once again move inside her.

She remained silent, indulging in her new guilty pleasure, as delight coursed through her once more. Her mind thought of all the times she had considered giving into her desires, all those years of holding her abstinence, only to be ruined by an air mage who might as well be powered by cock, and a brown-haired, thick headed brute who was still currently ruining her. The remaining guilt she felt only made her experience more enjoyable.

Within a minute or two, she could already feel herself closing in, the chugging rod within her too much for her to handle, her body still accustoming itself to her newfound pleasures.

"Keep...going."

Another gasp escaped her as she felt her ass cheeks spread apart, the rough, coarse skin of Garen's hands rubbing close to her rear hole. She spread her legs wider apart, allowing her hand to freely rub at her folds. With each thrust she felt herself edging closer and closer to her third orgasm.

Garen's palms now slid down to the side of her thighs, his fingers grasping at the front of them. His thrusts were deeper and harder now, purposefully done to make her feel every inch. It was far too much.

With a sudden quiver, she let go once more, her gooey honey slowly dripping out of her cunt, her walls pulsating onto the cock that had devoured it. She continued to rub frantically as long, quiet moans finally escaped her lips.

Garen held inside the shuddering angel as she came, his cock still not satisfied with plowing the heavenly pussy he had unveiled. He could once again feel the sloppy, juicy goo envelope his rod as he slammed inside.

Kayle pushed away from Garen, now somewhat recovered from her moment. Her face glowed a heated red, pants of exhaustion exiting her mouth. The satisfied smirk on her face gave everything away.

"That is enough."

The hand at her cunny patted away, content, as she regained her breath. She stood up to face brown-haired gentleman. He simply stood still, his johnny in his hand, waiting for Kayle to speak.

"I am quite satisfied for now Garen, thank you. Shame I cannot say the same for yourself." She nodded towards his now half-erect member, it looking somewhat sad as if it agreed with her.

 _Damn it._

Kayle's lips formed into a sly smile, knowingly. The disappointment sprayed on Garen's face was plain for even her to see.

"Well... I'm glad I could help out with that 'shower' of yours Kayle, but surely you need another? I mean, you seem a little sticky around the edges."

Kayle simply ignored him, finally picking her garments from the floor. She glanced back at the desperate Demacian, making sure she wasn't about to be surprised again.

"That wasn't going to work a second time was it?"

"No."

Grabbing a towel from the towel rack beside the door, Kayle dried herself off before throwing another towel at Garen. She slipped into her leggings, followed by her top, zipping away her golden assets away from the prying eyes staring at her.

"I believe that is enough staring for now."

Garen let out a sigh.

 _A shame._

"You know, it's rude to let someone down like that. You usually 'finish' the other person off."

Kayle opened the door, glancing back.

"Is that so? Maybe you can tell me some other time."

Garen watched her ass wiggle from side to side as she walked away, the door slamming behind her. He sighed once more.

It was time to go.

* * *

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors opened once more, Garen stepping out back into the front lobby of the building. It was close to pitch black outside now, the streets now eerily devoid of vehicles and people, dim lights illuminating the walkways on the side.

He walked towards the entrance, peering left and right. He could see a few hex-cars and pedestrians making their way down, each one on a journey of their own.

"Ah! Hello again sir! I hope your visit was as pleasurable as it was satisfactory. You were there for quite some time. You know, I always wonder what goes on in there. I would quite like to see mysel-"

Garen turned towards the voice, longing for it to go away and to just leave him alone.

"Don't…'things' like you have other things to do."

The metallic machine rolled around on it's giant ball base, it's empty eyes and soulless smile lighting up as it spoke.

"No sir!"

Garen gazed down at the automaton, an urge slowly rising in him to smash it to a thousand pieces with his sword.

He resisted.

Barely.

Instead he simply ignored the annoying hunk of junk, exiting the building and walking away as it bid him farewell. Crossing the road he made his way down the dimly lit street, sighing wearily as he continued on his path. He had seen a sign for a hotel nearby and figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to rent a room for the night. Besides, there wasn't much else of a choice, where else could he go?

The wind whispered by as he trudged past the many houses and buildings, his sword jostling in its scabbard with every step, thoughts of home lingering in his mind. It wasn't unusual for him to think about Demacia. It _was_ his favourite place in runeterra after all, and after a long, weary battle, it was something to look forward too.

The calming silence of the night comforted him as he delved into the memories of his mind.

Now that he thought about it, it was just a teeny bit _too_ quiet.

Garen looked around, his eyes scanning slowly from left to right. There was no one around, nothing other than himself and the darkness of the night. It was peculiar, strange even.

He spun around, the entire street was empty.

 _Something's not right here._

 **BANG**

The black canvas of sky flashed and sparkled as a humongous firework lit up the sky, a blinding mirage of red, green and yellow filling up the empty void above.

"RUN! SHE'S HERE! RUN."

People began to pour out of the corners of the street further down, running towards Garen as they screamed and shouted.

He simply stood in amazement as they all ran into their homes, vehicles, apartments, white with terror.

A single shadowed figure stood out in the midst of the chaos, laugh maniacally as the citizens of piltover ran about like headless chickens. In her one hand she held a pinkish device with a triage of prolonged tubes sticking out of it. In the other she held a metallic pipe with a fin and a mouth resembling a shark. It was propped on her shoulder, aimed directly at the crowds in front of her.

 _I'm too tired for this shit._

Garen unsheathed his sword, sprinting towards his new target, his newly deemed villain. With a tremendous cry he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I GAREN CROWNGUARD OF DEMACIA, CAPTAIN OF THE DAUNTLESS VANGUARD, BRING JUSTICE TO-"

He stopped short as Jinx cried in laughter at him, confused at why she was not fearing for her life.

"You're sooooo funnyyyy big-sword-man. Shout like that again."

Garen stared at her, before raising his sword once more.

"Hahahhaha * **snort** * hahha ...you...you think you can fight me wearing _that?_ You're not even wearing any armour..Bahahahahahah"

It was at this moment Garen knew he was fucked.

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot damnit I was...I was joking."

"Too late, dumbo. See ya in hell!"

Garen closed his eyes, cursing to himself as he realised he was just about to die to a psychotic twenty- something who might as well pass for a twelve year old.

 **BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!**

He felt nothing.

He heard nothing.

 _Is this what it's like to be dead?_

"HAHAHHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Garen opened his eyes to see Jinx rolling on the floor whooping and hollering in laughter. He looked down to find himself covered in confetti and glitter.

"Real funny…"

"YOU'RE EVEN MORE FUNNIER THAN FATHANDS AND HAT LADY HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

A bright light and sirens now filled the street surrounding the two as a black and white hex car pulled up towards the two, its tires screeching as it slid. Plastered on its side was shield shaped medallion with the words "PILTOVERS FINEST" slapped on it, the middle covered with a golden sheriff star.

The doors opened simultaneously, and out stepped Caitlyn and Vi, the two of them trying their hardest to not laugh at the situation at hand. They were both dressed in their police attire, their shades still on even in the darkness of the night. Caitlyn had her gun armed and readied, whilst Vi attached her fists as she clambered out.

"Alright Jinx, get in the car. No more pranks on the city or I won't be so nice next time. This is your first, last and final warning."

Jinx gazed up from the floor at Vi as she spoke. She still hadn't recovered from her laughing fit.

"But siiiiiis. It was just a prank sis."

"Up! NOW! Get in the damned car."

Vi turned towards Garen, looking at him up and down as he was sprayed in confetti and glitter. She couldn't help but smile at the drained look on his face.

She couldn't describe exactly what it looked like, but it conveyed one message to her.

Kill me.

"And you, dumbass, you're coming with me too. You nearly killed my sister and you're a moron for trying to. You heard what I said and don't make me repeat it again."

Garen obliged, his will to live at an all time low.


	12. Status Update

Hey guys, Nanoshock here!

So it's been a while and It've been busy and I've been getting a few questions, about GDSC mostly and other things. So I figured why not answer them!

Before I begin, I just wanted to say I am taking commissions (just as a trial) and that you can PM me for any requests and prices.

Also I run a moba related discord server for general shits and giggles, games and lewds with a bunch of friends. It's currently around 500+ members with a good 60 active and talking in a daily basis.

You can join it here: discord .gg/0w3rM5KlFbgvcjHT

So, first things first:

 **When's the next chapter:**

Hopefully next week, but no promises. I've been busy with IRL related things and my jobs are time consuming. Also, since this is a hobby and I do this for free, for your enjoyment, I...get a little lazy. Please don't murder me.

 **When's the next story:**

Actually, hopefully tommorow or Friday. Don't know exactly what, but I'm either feeling a continuation of Nami x Diana or something else. Dunno, just yet, but I have ideas.

 **I love you, please come back:**

Thanks. I love you too. I'm sorry ;_;

 **I hate you, you did something wrong/you did x champion wrong:**

Thanks. I hate you too. Stop complaining about something that's free. If my rendition of a character annoys you, don't read it. Criticism is fully appreciated, shit-talking is just gonna make me not want to write more. It does make me laugh though.

 **Write more futa:**

Okay, so the thing with futa is I personally prefer vanilla fxf or mxf. I don't mind writing it as a request but, it's not my thing.

 **Write gore/vore, violent things:**

I'm not a violent person. Blood and guts mixed with sex is not my thing. Sorry.

 **Write more rape/unconsensual things:**

I only do this as a request or if I'm experimenting. It's OK. I don't mind it. Personally I prefer consensual/romantic scenes, but being rough can be fun.

 **Can you write my OC?**

Sure! I would prefer league as I'm most familiar with that, but if you give me a good background on your OC('s) and a decent plot to go with, I'll write it. Just a reminder that I'm pretty tame when it comes to fetishes. I don't want to write about how you inject yourself with toxins and grow two dicks, and then you procede to jack them both with a hand each. (Someone actually asked me to write that. For free. If you're reading this I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop laughing)

 **Write longer chapters/stories:**

So the problem with this is that, barring GDSC, I tend to get bored with one shots, or I burb myself out. I'm not a professional writer and I'm horrible when it comes to self-discipline. My plan is that with money as a motivation I can write more good stuff. Not sure if it's the correct motivation I need.

 **Hey, I requested you to write something, and you didn't write it. It's been 5000 years!**

Personal gripe. It was a literal free request and I got flooded with them. I can't write everything. Demanding that I write it for you just because I said I would only makes me less inclined to write things.

 **Is everything OK? Did you die?**

Yeah I committed sudoku, so I could spend the afterlife writing more stories, but as usual I procrastinated instead. Big Sorry.

And that's it.

But wait there's more!

I again ask that you give me your serious reviews and spend a little time on your gripes on everything I write. It really helps. Also dark souls 3 was like sex on a sunny beach with like...20 hot girls. Great game.


	13. Update - This time it's serious Edition

Hello again! It's been 1 year and a bit. How time flies.

So I got busy with life again, a lot of things changed here and there.

Good news first though, I have actually got some things written out and a new chapter of GDSC to release. When? All by the end of this month.

"But you said that last time and then we didn't see you for 40 years"

True, but you have to remember. This is something I do for fun. If I feel burnt out or I have no time for it, I can't continue.

I do have some bad news however, as always.Realistically, I don't think I'll ever finish GDSC. If I do, it would take years. I don't mind writing it, but it takes time and inspiration.

Writing smut also gets boring.

Believe it or not, I'd rather not write lemons. I can't show it to anyone I know, it's not really something I can be openly proud of, and it's still a joke to me.

At the same time Lemons are hilarious for me to write when I'm in the mood and I take my non-erotic writing far too seriously and get very upset with it.

Maybe I'll release a taster short of something non-erotic sometime.

I've also decided that I don't really enjoy serious non-con.

Like at all.

It sucks, because I've had to turn down a few requests and commissions because of it.

Just thought I'd put it out there.

 **So what's planned?**

Nami finds many popsicles - a lot of requests for Nami, so much so that someone commissioned it. I've had this for a while but I forgot to upload it. It also needs fixing up

Janna gets slapped by Shyvana and Morgana - A request. Again finished but needs touching up. Also contains some more niche sexy stuff in it.

Morgana brews a potion ft Tristana, Nasus and the cow - You'll like this one. Very slippery.

And finally GDSC chapter with Jinx. It's short, so don't be too hyped. Still, Hype!

 **Now what?**

On a serious note, I started writing smut as a joke between friends and it became something much more. I mean after writing 12 chapters of one story and 7 different stories, it kinda stops being a joke at that point. It's like my secret, so I can pretend I'm a dainty little snowflake.

I continued to write because I enjoy writing and I enjoy all the reviews and comments people give and the ideas people give me, the conversations I have with readers.

So, before I finish this note, I hope you all had a lovely year and a bit, cos now it's time to sit back, relax, and masturbate.

Also, I don't masturbate to my own fic's or any others. That's what porn and other people are for. Stop asking me that!

If you scrolled all the way down or read this far

Commissions are $1 for 100 words. So that's $10 for a 1000 word story or $50 for a 5000 word story etc.

I have to like your idea to write it. It's picky I know, but just throw me a message and I'll let you know

Ok, Bye!


End file.
